Why does it always happen to me?
by dreamworldstorymaker
Summary: Mayla needed peace and quiet but when she got to the McGowans it was the last thing that happened. Myla's past is creeping back on her and the unsuspecting boys. What happens when she falls for one of her 'brothers? This could only happen to Myla
1. Teenage Kicks

**Why does it always happen to me?**

Disclaimer: All of the rights go to Kate Brian and I in no way own anything apart from the plot and some of the characters.

Hope you all enjoy my story and if there is anyone who would like to beta it or pm me about ideas or improvements then you are welcome to. I hope you enjoy the story. Warning: there will be swear words, hence why it is rated T.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Teenage kicks<strong>

I bang my head on the school councillor's door as a sign that I have arrived.

"Come in." He calls through the oak wooden door that is almost as thick as half of the teachers that teach at this bloody mental institute that I am forced to go to every day. I open the door and proceed to sit on the worn blue plastic chair that has been aquatinted to me too much in the last two years that I have been in this death sentenced school.

"So why are you here today Myla?" Mr Brown, the school councillor, asks. He was an ordinary man. Grey hair that has been slathered with gel to slide over like they did in the 1940s; where he probably was in his prime. His larger than Harry Potter glasses had seen better days and the tissue that was always stuffed up his hideous shirts made my skin crawl. He was a boring man which meant that he suit the name 'Mr Brown' quite well. Obviously because Brown was a boring colour and so was he.

"Like you don't already know," I scoff at him. He along with all my other school councillors ask the question even though they have already heard the story from some idiot teacher that has nothing better to do than to go squealing to my school nut job and then place me in these torture sessions until they deem it as 'appropriate' for me to have learned my lesson and for it to not carry on again. Not only have they already heard the story but because the teacher is deemed as more trusting than myself their story is instantly believed before mine and I am sure that my side of the story isn't even considered. I would just leave him and the rest of the school to make their own thoughts of what happened but it is against my nature and I naturally tell him anyway; it makes it a lot less painful in future.

"The bitch had it coming to her. She has to understand that when you kiss someone else's boyfriend, especially mine, then shit is going to go down. Suzie kissed my boyfriend in front of the school knowing full well what was going to happen. The smirk on her face was sickly and I sure as hell was not going to put up with it. I have a reputation and a piece of damn respect for myself and if people think that they can walk over me then I will be ruined." I shout at him like he would even understand the rules of high school. I wasn't as tough as I made out to be. I hated hitting people, apart from Suzie and Drake (my ex boyfriend). I was one of the girls that just put on an act because from where I live you don't get anywhere with being nice to people. Those people get trampled on and I have been though too much in my life to just roll over and play nice guy to the smoking weed freaks that I am neighbours to. I would easily give up all the rough edges if the place allowed but it was impossible when you considered where I live and who I go to school with.

"Language Miss Simmons. I will not tolerate that kind of vulgar language in a place of learning." One of his blood vessels pulses on his forehead and I realise how much of an idiot everyone around here really are.

"This isn't place of learning. I have been told that I had to come here if I didn't want another week worth of detentions. A school councillor is meant to listen to my problems and yet all you do is complain about everything that I bloody do!" I complain to him and I know that neither of us are going to have a very progressive session with the things that are about to be said.

"Try taking deep breaths Miss Simmons." He advises and I roll my eyes. I do have to admit though that he is being tolerable today, well more than usual.

"I don't need to try breathing because I know how to already do it considering I have been breathing my whole life. I don't need to _try_ to do anything, what I _need_ to do is to is smack Suzie a couple more times until a hear a few cracks and they slam my foot right into Drakes little junk." I fume at Mt Brown which is really not one of my best ideas considering I am trying to stay away from him instead of showing that I need more sessions. I guess it wouldn't be too surprising to hear that I need to start up again, I usually ten to see Mr Brown at least once a month and have regular sessions with him at least once a term. I would honestly say that he would probably be fired if it wasn't for the fact that I am the only regular person to see him. People like to torment me because I get easily riled up as I know that as soon as I let one thing go people will start to try more shit with me. I guess if he wasn't such an arsehole I would say he was the best teacher at this school but he is level as an obnoxious idiot like the rest of them here.

"Miss Simmons it is a shame to say this but the head teacher and I were discussing you and we have no other choice but to expel you as we just don't know what else to do." He sighs it out like he actually regrets saying the words. I am sure in his head that he is dancing to some crappy 70s music with his fat dollop of a wife, who just so happens to be the headmistress. Yeah, this school seriously sucks. I hate this school but do I really want to leave this school? No. Heaven, my best friend, goes here and she is probably one of the very few friends that I actually have. I don't even know what school I will attend considering that every other school is either too expensive for my mum to afford or I have already been chucked to the curb there as well.

"Okay; I guess I will see myself out." I answer numbly and make my way to the door fairly quickly. I am not a girl that cries and so leaving a shit hole like this is not the type of news that I will take with tears. I walk down the preppy hallways and everyone is staring at me. I guess news must have travelled of what I did to Suzie. They all look surprised and I don't understand why considering I have been known to do it a few times. Dad taught me when I was younger on how to deal with other people and it is a lesson that I have never and will never forget. I unlock my locker and stuff all the junk into my bag before slamming it shut and making my way over to the only person I really care about leaving.

"So what is it this time? Detentions? Exclusion? What?" Heaven asks and I just slump down onto the locker beside hers.

"Expulsion," I tell her glumly and she looks at me surprised.

"They can't do that." She states like either of us believe her.

"Well they can and they did. Last school around this area so I can't wait to see how mum takes it and where I am going to be taken this time." I reply bitterly and she just looks at me sadly.

"Come on, let's go get ice cream and we can talk before you go and see your mum." She slings her arm around my shoulder in comfort and we make our way to her car.

Safe to say that mum was not happy when I got in. She bitched at me for two hours before I managed to get my bedroom door shut and block out the world. The next morning she told me that I should pack my bags because I was heading to Boston where I could finally learn a lesson; whatever that meant.

* * *

><p>So here I was wheeling my heavy suitcase that had all of my important possessions in it. I was apparently staying with mums friend and her 100 son family. Many people would think that I would be happy about this considering I like boys a lot more than girls but being an only child means that I am used to my own space and having seven 'brothers' is going to be hell for me. I am a very irritable person and many things can set me off even if I don't openly express it I will blow up inwards.<p>

It sucked to know that I was really that bad that I had been expelled from every school in my area and mum couldn't be bothered to cope with me anymore. The only good thing would be that I could build up my wall further around myself than before. My wall was up high already considering that when my mother told me she couldn't cope it only hurt a little bit. It might help though that our relationship was bad and had nothing in common. I was waiting for the time that I could leave them and go to college wherever as long as it was far away from her. I was hard to handle and I admit it but it really didn't help to know that even your mother can't cope with you. A woman carrying a sign with 'Myla Simmons' written on it brings me out of my thoughts and my eyes roll at how cliché this family is going to be. They will probably be all wearing polo shirts, khaki shorts and Nike shoes. They will all be A grade students and every boy will want to be them and every girl will want to be with them; unless of course you have a life and actually don't care about being one of the coolest people around.

"Hello Myla, my name is Regina. It is so great to finally meet you." She smiles and I admit that it almost sounds like she actually means to be happy to see a reckless 17 year old girl. She is flawless and looks amazing considering she has had 7 children. She has mousy blonde hair that is tied back in a pony tail, fair skin and a slim body.

"Thank you for having me. I know it must be pretty hard to let a random teenage girl into your house with my track record." I reply waiting for her to walk us out to her car. She obviously sees what I am waiting for and tries to take my suitcase away from me. "I would prefer to take my suitcase. When you are from around where I am you realise to not let anyone take your stuff." I explain with a rather sorry smile on my face and she looks down at me with what looks like pity. Great, haven't even been here a minute and she is already giving me a pitiful look. We slowly walk to her car in silence because I really don't want to be sent anymore looks of pity because it is something that you don't get when you are around my area. Regina takes out a set of keys and unlocks the car. Holy shit, it is a BMW! I guess I shouldn't expect anything less considering how many kids she has, how she looks and how much mum has gone on about her since telling me three days ago I was moving here. In the car we make simple conversation that I am able to cope with as it is not too personal about my family and life. The drive only takes about thirty minutes and then we have arrived at one of the largest houses I have ever seen. I guess that doesn't really mean much considering the part I come from but I guess it has to be if they are to fit 7boys, two parents and no me in there. The house could fit at least four of my tiny house in it without any problems of any space. We both got out of the car and I grabbed my suitcase before going into a house I would never imagine living in. Half the people that I know would throw a party in this house every week if they could and would be known as a legend forever. I don't know if that is the case here but I sure hope so because I really need to loosen up without having to think about everything that has gone on back home. Regina opened the front door and calls for all of the boys to come down. Thundering noises could be heard coming from the two different sets of stairs, one from up stairs and one coming from the basement. If it wasn't for the fact I had my blank mask on I probably would have my mouth open and saliva forming. This family was a pool of good looks. They make my good looks look average. My golden hair was in a ponytail wrapped around a lone piece of hair, my black vest tops showing my 32C boobs that still had my golden tan. My jeans were still cute and I was wearing flip flops. I knew I wasn't the best looking in the gene pool but you could sink a lot lower than me, especially if their name is Suzie and is a complete slut.

"Myla meet Sean, he is the oldest." Regina introduces us and I shake his hand. I don't hug or do the Italian thing where you kiss their cheeks twice. I am very much straight to the point and I normally would do nothing but I think Regina actually expects something of me so I should do it. I get introduced to the rest of them, doing exactly the same thing and just simply shaking their hands before moving onto the next brother. Seeing them all together made me realise that my judgements were completely incorrect. Sean clearly didn't want to be here greeting me and I wouldn't blame him because if I was 21 I would not want a teenage girl messing with my life. I didn't care though that he wasn't interested because as soon as I could I would be hiking it away from here as well, this would just be a passing point until the schools around here decide they can't be bothered with me either.

My eyes land on Evan and I can tell by the numerous attempts that I have seen that he is trying to give me a flirtatious smile. Of course it is a sexy as hell smile but I knew jackasses and I was not going to fall for another one no matter what. It was clear from the fact that after me being here for a few minutes and him already giving me the smile meant that he was a guy that only thought about one thing; sex. I have been in the thought of many boys but it does get truly annoying after a little while. Like, seriously, do I have a sign on my forehead that says 'bang me'? I mean he would be good enough and I am sure he would be satisfying but I am not an easy girl to get and no matter what rumours go on about me I am happy to say that I am a virgin even if I don't look like the type. Evan was a year older than me and was a senior that would apparently be going to the same school as me.

The next boy in line is the one who was going to be in my year; Finn. I like Finn already. His clothes are covered in paint and chalk which makes me realise that he is into art. Even though I can't draw to save my life I absolutely love seeing artwork because it is really personal and always a meaning behind it. The paint on his clothes gave him a really quirky, cute look to him but then cute was never my type of guy and so was glad that I would never get the urge to fancy him.

Doug is one of the twins and just by looking at him you could tell he was similar to me apart from I had to be tough to stay alive while he just wants to be different. His fake gold medallion, baggy shorts and loose top makes the place that I grew up in look like a posh place. I came from the area that you kept yourself to yourself and no question were asked. Even if we were from the place that you usually saw that kind of outfit no one wore them because that would be too obvious and people around my area were always trying to keep two steps in front of the cops. I guess I understood why he dressed like this because when you have a twin who gains so much attention you have to do something that creates an identity that doesn't revolve around your brother but around you. School was always about you being yourself but with 3 older brothers that looked like they could be popular and with a brother that has Aspergers syndrome you have got to find some way that will make you unique and not just one of the McGowan brothers.

Doug's twin Miller is the one with Aspergers syndrome and I had been worn about what I needed to do in order for him to feel more relaxed around me. I knew all of the ways to keep him happy and how to make him talk to me without him feeling restless or uncomfortable. He was cute and it made my heart melt with the way he had made the boys stand in height order. Clearly the boys weren't arses when it came to Miller. It did make me chuckle inwards that the twins could not be any different from each other; while Miller was looking nervously down at the floor occasionally taking a look around before they darted back to the ground Doug was openly glaring daggers at me in the attempt that I might blow up at any moment if he just keeps staring hard enough, grow up little boy.

Ian is 13 years old and is clearing just starting the 'big boy stage' where boys behave like major dicks because they have one and think that they are meant to rule the world. Of course they really don't because they still rely on their mummy's to help with homework or to do other things that they don't yet understand how to work. Although he was a thin boy you could see where his body was trying to fill out fast to mix in with his older brothers. His racing blue braces and hedgehog spiked hair really made the awkward aroma more pronounced and I am so glad I don't have to deal with a whole heard more than just him. Middle school sucked and there was no way that I was going to give him advice on middle school problems that held no interest to the outside world.

Caleb was the cutest boy I have ever seen and I didn't even think about it before wrapping his tiny frame into my arms. He was the only one to get a hug and that was a nice thing because he was the only one that clearly wanted one. The fact that the cutest nine year old didn't care about his brothers opinions and just wanted to give me a nice welcome almost made my cold outer shell be broken into a smile. The thin as a stick blonde, tanned boy is now being pushed around by his older brother because he hugged me which was not something I liked to see and so a frown now broke onto my face. I didn't bother saying anything because from my area if you see something you don't like then you keep quiet about it unless you want a fight. I don't know how they deal with problems round here and so until I do I will be keeping my mouth firmly close.

"I will show you to your room," Regina makes her way throw the middle of the boys and heads on up to the staircase that goes upwards. I pick up my suitcase with relative ease and start following her up.

"I will take that." Evan informs me and I hold my hands up in a stop movement. Why do boys always think that I can't carry these things? I might be a girl but I can carry a suitcase up a flight of stairs.

"No I'm okay to do it on my own. I might be a girl but I am not an inadequate one who requires all the boys in her life to carry everything for her. So I can carry my suitcase on my own because I managed to do it at any other time of this journey without complaining once." I bite back bitterly before pushing my way through the boys, making sure to bang into several shoulders to show that I should not be messed with. My new bedroom in the McGowan household was on the second landing at the furthest point from the staircase, which meant that I would have less footsteps pass my door. The room is a lot bigger that my old one but my own room could be considered a small children's' room because we just couldn't afford having a nice fancy room. In the far corner to the door was a queen bed that had plain white sheets on them, the lamp next to it was a pale coral colour and spoke out elegance and class. The wardrobe and desk were both made out of a chestnut colour and in the same basic design. Maybe if I was a little richer then I would have been shocked at by the fact that everything in the room was simplistic but when I couldn't even fit this in my room and we couldn't afford anything like this I really had no room to complain. I will admit though that it needed to be touched up and given a little bit of excitement. There was a lot of space for me to add my own quirks and personality to the room and that was exactly what I was going to do. A new fresh start came with a new room, which was exactly what it felt like.

"I guess I will leave you to unpack everything you want. If you need anything at all don't be afraid to ask John or me; we don't bite. The wireless code has been left on your desk so if you need that then just type it in." She point to the little laminated piece of card and then makes her way outside and shuts the door quietly. I grab my laptop out of the top of my suitcase and plug it into the wall before loading it up. I stare at the bag that carries everything that I think is important to me. Many people would need multiple bags but mine fit in one large suitcase. It was heavy, yes, but it contained my most prized possessions that I wouldn't leave in the care of my useless mother and her worthless boyfriend. Once the laptop is loaded I type in the wireless code and log myself onto Facebook. I wasn't one of those girls who was addicted to Facebook and uploaded multiple statuses and pictures every hour. I looked at people I cared about profiles and laughed at all the stupid things that happen around me. Multiple sleepovers between Heaven and I have revolved around the goings on of Facebook and how it really is like your own Jerry Springer show of the internet. The notice at the top shows me that I have a new inbox and I am overjoyed to see that it is Heaven. I quickly open it up and read through it, imagining her comforting voice.

_Hey Myla, _

_You have left me for a total of 8 hours and I already dislike you for leaving me in this hell hole all by myself! Drake and skanky Suzie have officially announced their relationship like the world is meant to care about it. I don't even understand how they can just be dating now if they were going behind you back like rabbits for the last month. They truly are stupid, along with the rest of the god forsaken people you have left me with. You will be happy to know that after you left mine this morning I saw her walking to Drakes house and before she even realised what was happening I had already landed a blow on her. Safe to say that she has a more messed up nose than before and her top lip is cut open. Any thanks that you wish to give me will be appreciated as I will be getting hell for this in school; even if it is worth it. _

_On to more important news though! How are the McGowan boys? On a scale of 1-10 how hot are they? Details, give me details! The one thing that you should know is that living with 7 boys will help you get over Drake easier than anything else. Be happy around there and show that you are happy and don't need Drake anywhere near you. Message me back because I really do miss you lots a lots like jelly tots. _

_Your bestest friend in the whole wide world,_

_Heaven_

I smile at her message before typing my reply.

_My little Heaven, _

_I am beyond happy that you finally gave Suzie her comeuppance, the only shame being I wasn't there to see or help you. I seriously owe you forever for doing that and I now understand why I have kept you around for this long! Who cares about Drake anyway when you like in the McGowan household? This family is drool worthy and I don't understand why mum never took me here before. This is like living in my own personal Heaven (pun sadly intended). The older ones are so hot and the young ones are really cute. Of course I won't touch any of them because I don't just shag after two seconds of knowing them; guess I am completely different to Suzie. I haven't had the chance to speak to any of them yet because I wanted to facebook you as quick as possible but I will try to dig up information and then I can tell you about them. I miss you to bunches and bunches so do not ever worry that I will replace you because you are one of the only girls that I like. Miss you more than you can imagine and hope you can survive without me and message me soon. _

_ From your bestest friend in the whole universe, _

_Myla_

I hit the send button and close the tab until it is just a picture of my dad and me when I was 6. I grab my phone and send a quick text to my mum that I am safe at the McGowan household. I unpack my suitcase and place all of my clothes to where I want them to go. All of my pictures and other things that are usually led on my chest of draws back home are still at the bottom of my suitcase due to the fact I need to figure out where to place them in the room. Regina calls us all down for dinner and I make my way, along with the herd of boys, to the dining table. The last seat left is next to Caleb and Sean so I take that one without too much worry due to the fact that I like Caleb and as long as Sean ignores me then I will ignore him. Dinner tonight is spaghetti bolognaise and I can practically feel saliva forming in my mouth due to my favourite meal on the planet sitting in the middle of the table begging me to eat it. We all start grabbing spoons to serve up our own meals.

"So how do you like your room Myla?" John asks and I finally get to meet the father of the boys. It is clear to see that the boys get their looks from both parents considering they are both extremely good looking adults.

"Yeah it is really nice. A lot bigger than my old room." I reply before stuffing some of the dinner in my mouth.

"If you need anything for it just ask because we can then go shopping for it." Regina tells me and I just nod because of the dinner that I am currently chomping down on.

"Ow, Doug stop kicking me!" Caleb shouts from next to me, squirming his legs away from his older brother and accidently bashing them into me. He looks over at me apologetically and I just smile down at him.

"Oh, suck it up you wimp. God you are such a cry baby." Doug complains and I openly scowl at him. What an arsehole for treating his younger brother like that.

"Doug apologise to your brother immediately. That is no way to behave at the dinner table especially when we have a Myla here. Caleb is younger than you and I do not allow you to be hitting or kicking anyone of your brothers, specially the younger ones." Regina demands and I am glad to see some female dominance in this house.

"Sorry," Doug mutters under his breath.

"Again," John demands and Doug casts the whole table a look before sighing loudly.

"Sorry Caleb for kicking you." He apologises before quickly casting his eyes downwards like Miller and eating his dinner.

"Doug isn't usually like this." Regina tells me like I will even believe that lie.

"Yes he is mum." Sean pipes up next to me and explains himself when he sees he has both me and his mother's attention. "Myla is going to be living with us for at least a few months, this means that she will end up finding out that Doug is usually like this so we might as well warn her before she sees Doug at his worst."

"Not cool dude." Doug complains to him and Sean just looks at him simply, showing that he really doesn't care.

"So do you have any brothers or sisters?" Finn asks clearly trying to stop a family argument on my first night being here.

"Nope, it is just me although my best friend, Heaven, and I are usually always round each other's houses so I could almost count her as my sister." I explain with a small smile at my best friend who I already miss after being gone for not even 12 hours.

"When is your birthday?" Caleb asks like it is the most important question in the world and I smile down at him.

"12th January," I reply and he grins.

"Cool, that's a week before mine." He tells me excitedly and I laugh.

"We could have a joint birthday party then." I suggest and his grin is even bigger than mine.

"Ugh, get me a bucket." Doug complains and I glare at him. Once he sees he has my attention he smirks. "So I guess I will ask the most important question then... Do you have a boyfriend?" The older boys look up from their dinner and see what the answer is. I don't want to talk about Drake just yet. Drake is a hard topic of conversation to me at the moment because I am still not over him as it is still too soon and the image of him and Suzie together is still imbedded in my memory. I can feel the bitchy side of me show herself and before I can think about what I am going to say my mouth opens.

"Why should you even care Doug? You are a 15 year old boy and I can eat little boys like you up for breakfast." I whip back at him and suddenly everyone is looking between the two of us.

"Oh please Myla, I am a big boy." He responds and starts flexing his muscles like I am even going to be interested in him.

"I highly doubt it. Once you have been to my area you will soon see that your 'muscles' are almost like jelly compared to the boys back home." Which is true; back at home you need them to show people not to mess with you and when they do to pack a good and heavy punch. Around here it is seen as cool to have muscles but from my home it is a necessary as it shows dominance and power.

"Okay listen here power puff girl. You might be staying here until you finish school and we might be expected to be civil to you but I will not be giving you any special treatment from me or from my brothers because you are a girl. I am someone you do not want to mess with." He warns and I am all set on making him lose his two front teeth.

"I don't expect any special treatment from you _Dougy. _ I am here because of my own personal reasons and I do not give a flying monkey whether or not you are being civil to me. Don't even bother telling me I shouldn't mess with you because honestly I have had a lot scarier dogs barking at me then you and your whiney yapping. So why don't you do yourself a favour and go and play with your action figures so we don't have to ruin anything." I respond icily before leaving the table with a quick apology to Regina. I leave with a stunned silence which I can expect considering I bet no one else has ever responded to Doug quite like that before. I run up the stairs and close my bedroom door quietly before flinging myself onto my bed and looking through the photos that I am going to put on the walls. The situation with Drake is a lot harder than I let people see on the outside. The fact that he cheated on me for a month and didn't even care made me feel worthless which is a trait that I don't often feel. I may not have believed that Drake and Is relationship was going to last forever but I thought we had more respect for each other than to go around cheating on each other behind the others back without feeling any remorse. I guess I shouldn't expect any different; I was a girl who wouldn't give him sex. He was a boy who only cared about having sex. It was never going to work and I only hope out of our 7 month relationship that he only cheated in the last month because I honestly don't think that I could come to terms with anymore. Drake was the only boy that I actually let in close enough to hurt me and I feel betrayed by most boys now. Love seriously sucks.

A knock on the door brings me out of my boy hating thoughts and I shout for whomever it is to come in. Sean walks in and I can finally take a notice of what he is wearing; his basic white tee has got blank fingerprints on it which can easily show that he works with cars. His hair was a few shades darker and mine and the way that it is positioned looks like he has run through it a lot. His dark blue jeans rode low on his waist and he had a guitar pick on a leather piece of string tied around his neck. He was the hottest brother by far but that was only because he didn't try to enhance his good looks and they also looked more mature than the other brothers. If all the boys around this town look as good as the McGowan boys then I am in for a treat because I will forget about Drake pretty quickly.

"Mind if I come in?" He asks.

"No, come in. What did you want to talk about?" I ask dropping the photos next to me and giving Sean my full attention.

"How do you like the place?" He asks after a couple of awkward seconds.

"I really do like it. I am still trying to get used to the size of the house and this many people but so far so good." I smile at him and he does the same back. "But I do know that how I like the house is not what you want to talk about so just say whatever you want to say." I say it in a normal voice because I really am not trying to be mean. A lazy smile graces his face and my heart beats a little more inside my chest.

"You should smile more." I blurt out and we both whip our eyes to meet each others in shock. Why the fuck did I just say that? Myla you are the biggest idiot in the world. You can't tell a boy that you are going to be living with that he should smile more, unless he is under the age of 10, it just means that you like them.

"Well maybe you can help me with that." He jokes and I let out a bubble of laugh, easily taking the non awkward route out of the situation. "Anyway, what I was going to say was I am sorry about Doug. He can be a complete arsehole sometimes but you just got to learn how to deal with him." He apologises looking towards the door as if he will be able to see Doug.

"Don't worry about it. I have met a lot more annoying and a lot more arseholes than Doug so I can easily cope with him." I tell him to try and make him confident that I don't care about his brother but without telling him about my past too much. I was not ashamed of where I come from but I don't want to let all of my secrets out of the cupboard on the first night.

"Well then that will be one less thing to worry about." We both turn silence and I can tell that what he wanted to say he still hasn't.

"So why did you really come up here?" I ask playfully and he takes an uncomfortable breath.

"I was just wondering why you moved to our house. We got told that you were going to be living with us for a little while and we didn't actually get told why you were moving here. It doesn't matter if you don't want to tell me; it's not that important I was just curious." He explains himself and I just give him a small smile.

"I recently just got expelled from my last school. Because all the other school around me are either too expensive, don't want me or I have already been expelled from there I needed to find a new school and your mum was the person who accepted. I could have stayed at home but mum didn't want to look after me anymore because I was just too much hard work so she called your mum randomly and asked for a favour." I explain like my mother's abandonment of me doesn't break my heart. I am not close to my mum by a long way because of certain events that have happened but I never would have expected her to just give up on me like that. Around where I call home you often have kids that drop out of school early to peruse some life that we promised ourselves we would get away from. I wasn't one of them; I worked hard in school and I knew how I could get out of there. The only problem was events that have happened to me, the rough side of me that was forced to be created and a tiny anger management problem. My mum believed that I would stay around the town and be helpful to her; in fact she made little comments too me to make sure that I didn't have enough confidence to peruse my dreams. Unfortunately before dad passed away he gave me advice that I would hold on for forever.

"Who did you even get expelled?" He asks finally showing a little bit of interest.

"Different things; there are 7 schools in my area, 3 that I have been expelled from, 1 that is private and costs a hell of a lot of money and then 2 that refuse to have me. The first school that I got expelled from was the closest one to me and I was there for my freshman year. One of my teachers, who I had a lot of my classes with was very inappropriate to me by either commenting on what he would like to do to me, touching me and just general gross things. He once made a pass at me and I told the school what happened but they didn't believe me." No one ever believes anyone from my area. "I just stopped attending school because I was not going to go there when a creepy old man is being a pervert towards me. I guess it wasn't really expulsion but a mutual agreement that I should never return to that school again; which I was more than happy with.

"Then in my sophomore year I went to a different school that just caused me loads of problems. There were a lot of family issues and then with a new school and no one who I wanted to be with it just caused lots of trouble. A lot of the girls would try to be bitchy with me and the boys at that age were still idiots and so when I wasn't a happy person anyway and they people are just being arseholes it caused a lot of problems. My mother was a horrid cook and so one of the classes I chose was home economics so I could cook us healthy meals. When I wasn't looking someone did something to my cooker and it managed to burn a lot of the kitchen and equipment. With my track record and no one else telling the truth I was then expelled and had to go to my last school.

"My last school I was there for the longest of a year and a quarter, starting half way through sophomore year. I didn't mind the school because I met my best friend there and even though I had a lot of arguments with different people but I was mainly happy. I had a boyfriend for 7 months and at a party last Saturday night I find out that he has been hooking up with another girl. Luckily for them I didn't see them until Monday morning and as soon as I saw them I went straight for her and beat the shit out of her, before then punching and kicking him in the balls. It was the same as the second school really, too many things happened and I didn't even try to deny that it was me who left them both with busies. I couldn't go to the other schools because honestly if someone with my track record wanted to go to my school then I would say no to them as well."

"How long was he cheating on you for?" Sean asks and I look over at him in surprise because I was lost in the memories.

"A month," I answer simply and he just looks at me for a few seconds.

"I hope you hit him hard." He finally says and I grin at him.

"Oh, I did." I reply and we both chuckle. Surprisingly I get another knock on my door and I call for them to come in. Little Caleb walks in a little hesitantly.

"What do you want monkey?" I ask and he beams up at me.

"I was wondering if you would like to play a game with me; you to Sean." He asks and then adds Sean on when he sees him.

"What kind of game do you want to play?" I ask, moving to stand up from the bed.

"Maybe the racing game we have on the play station; it is really fun." He looks so hopeful that even if I wanted to say no I wouldn't be able to because seeing that face be sad would break my heart.

"Sure why not." I make my way to the door and then turn around to talk to Sean. "Do you want to play as well?" I ask

"No, it is a two player game anyway so just play with Caleb." He answers and all three of us make our way down stairs and to the basement.

"We are playing the racing game." Caleb announces loudly as if that will stop anyone from complaining. He quickly runs over to get the controllers and places the game in the machine.

"Come on dude, we are not playing that game with you. We all know that you suck at the game and whenever you lose, which is all the time, you end up getting like a sulky baby about it." Doug tells him from his place on one of the bean bags.

"I do not sulk when I lose the game and I am playing with Myla so I don't care what you say." Caleb passes one of the controllers to me and he gets the game all set up choosing the course and the cars. Caleb explains the different buttons to me and I can't help but love the kid because anyone else would have probably let me suffer without help. We start the game and I realise that this is the game that Heavens brother own, which is the only game Heaven and I will play on play station. By half a lap it is easy to realise that Caleb isn't as good as me and I could hear the other boys chuckling about Caleb getting beaten by a girl. I hate how they treat Caleb and I want him to feel a little better and so I fake a crash and pretend to get a little flustered about crashing and then not being able to reverse. Caleb's car comes zooming round the corner and passes mine with great speed. I spare a quick glance at his face and feel a warm feeling in my stomach at the happy smile that is breaking through onto his face. I make sure to keep my car slow and so Caleb wins by a long distance. When he crosses over the line in first place a look of triumph crosses his face and looks over to Doug.

"See I don't always lose." He remarks to him and I laugh at him.

"Well done Caleb; you smashed me." I put one arm over him and give him a half hug.

"Well no kidding. You were shit!" Doug exclaims and my face that was in a happy smile now looks like a tornado is about to strike.

"I bet I could beat you at the game easily." I say coldly chucking him the controller I had and using Caleb's to decide what course we are going on. The boys all share curious glances and I just smirk at them all. The game starts and I play to my full potential imagining I am racing Rocky, Heavens brother, and not Doug. I am leading by a little bit and both of us are on the edge of our seats trying to go faster. I win the race closely but Doug was pretty close when we were crossing the line.

"Wow, shit, she beat you!" Finn says while jumping up and hi fiving Evan like he was the one who just beat Doug. Sean is leaning up against the doorframe and makes his way over to where I am sitting. He sits down next to me on the couch and whispers in my ear so no one can hear our conversation.

"I know that you lost to Caleb on purpose. It was obvious before you beat Doug but I just wanted to say thank you for doing that because not only was it awesome for someone to beat Doug it was nice for Caleb to finally beat someone at something. Him being the youngest isn't always the easiest."

"I don't know what you are talking about. Caleb just happened to beat me because he is good enough to beat me." I say with a warm smile and shrug my shoulders. I carry on playing a couple of games with Caleb and the rest of the boys start talking amongst themselves. No matter how much I deny it I was very much listening to their conversations because I was interested to know how they talk and react to each other. They were very revolved around local gossip so the majority of the names I didn't have a clue about. They used codenames for different girls, some that Caleb should not be hearing at his age. All I could say was that girls around here were just as trashy as girls back home were.

"Caleb, honey, it is time to go up to bed now." Regina calls from the top of the stairs and both of us say our goodnights to the rest of the boys before making our way up the stairs. Although I didn't mind the other boys I was only really comfortable with Caleb and I had nothing to do down there anyway. When I get upstairs I quickly go to the bathroom and brush my teeth before then going back to my room and close my door softly. I put on one of my calming playlists and open up Facebook to search the boy's profiles. All of the boys apart from Caleb have a profile and they look just as good on there as they do in real life. The older boys all have photos with their friends or with other girls, Miler has one with his mum and Ian is doing the Usain Bolt pose. Why does a 13 year old even need to have facebook? When I was his age I didn't even know about half the people who I now know because of Facebook. Searching through Facebook began to bore me and out of pure response from being bored I automatically search for Drake's profile. As soon as I see his profile I notice that his profile picture is still of us when we were dating. It was after a dance and he managed to make me go to it. We are both at the after party kissing sweetly. It was a happy moment for us and it was only 3 months before we split. He was such a sweet guy when I dated him but then became a complete and utter dick. An example would be that he is going out with another girl and still has a picture of his ex. I look at the comments and it still has the 'I love you' phrase that we gave each other and her bitching out about the fact that he needs to change the picture if he still wants her as his girlfriend. I laugh at her poor spelling and grammar before deleting both of them off my friends list as I am in a new place and need none of that old drama.

I stick up the rest of my photos, finding one of Drake and I as a couple and ripping it into tiny pieces before chucking it in the bin. I look around my new room and decide that this will very much give me a fresh start and I hope to make the most of it. With that final thought I pull back my bed covers and try to get some because I have a feeling that the McGowan household is hectic and I am now right in the midst of it.

* * *

><p>I slowly wake up to find that I don't have as much bed as I had in the morning. I feel a warm body next to mine and my eyes open instantly. I look down at the person invading my bed and I realise it is Caleb and I remember everything that happened yesterday. New family. Once he sees that I am awake he looks rather sheepish.<p>

"What are you doing in here monkey?" I ask, rubbing the sleepy dust out of my eyes. My hair is still in a pony tail so I don't have to worry about looking like a scarecrow in front of him.

"I had a really bad dream and it scared me a lot. Mum and dad told me that I am too old to sleep with them if I have a nightmare and my brothers would tease me if they found out I was scared about something so you were the only person left." He whispers to me as he thinks the others would hear if he didn't. It really must suck to be him sometimes. With so many of his brothers being old teenagers he must feel so self-conscious of some of his childish ways. There is so many things that he must not be able to do due to the fact that his brothers might take the piss out of him.

"Don't worry about it sweetie. Now what was your nightmare about?" I ask while popping my body up so I can see him better.

"Spiders." He says and a shiver runs down his spine.

"Spiders?" I question because there are numerous spider nightmares that can happen to someone.

"Yes, you know the spiders on Harry Potter; the massive ones? Well Doug was controlling then and kept on making them chase after me. I was begging for him to stop but he was saying how I was a waste of space and that his spiders were hungry. They weren't really hungry though, Doug was just making them chase me because it was entertainment for him. I was running as fast as I could but the spiders were faster and one was just about to eat me when I woke up. I was just so scared that I had to go into another room and that was yours." He explains and you could still see that he was scared of the dream even now.

"The Harry Potter spiders scare me a lot too. Once when we were watching it I had to hold my best friends hand the whole way through their scenes because they scared me so much." I admit to him, hoping it will make him feel a little bit better about his dream and more self confidence.

"They scare absolutely everyone in our house apart from Sean. You won't get my brothers to admit it though, apart from Miller, because they have too high of a reputation to uphold and all girls that they are after only care about how manly they are. Screaming like wimps when watching the spiders would never impress any of them and so they pretend it doesn't happen." He makes them sound like such wusses that I can't help but giggle at his words. He starts joining in and we both set each other off even more. A knock on my door sends Caleb under the bed and silent. He motions for me not to tell anyone that he is here and I give him a small nod.

"Come in." I shout through my bedroom door and a paint splattered Finn walks though the door. "How can I help?" I ask trying to make him not notice the nine year old bump in my bed.

"I was just going to tell you that it is breakfast time downstairs and if you want anything to eat then you better go down quickly because with 7 growing boys we need our food. I also was wondering who was in the room with you." I give him a confused look and he elaborates. "I heard laughing and talking coming from your door and I was just wondering who was in here with you." I nod my head in understanding.

"Nope it is just me." I lie and am wondering what is so bad if Finn found out. He doesn't seem like an arsehole and I don't think he really gives Caleb a hard a time as some of the others.

"Okay well I'm getting breakfast." He turns around and walks through my door, before he closes it he turns back around and my bed is seen in his gaze. "Morning Caleb and just for your information I don't scream like a girl but I do admit that those are some damn scary spiders." He leaves with a cheeky grin and I laugh softly.

"We have been caught." I state to Caleb once he comes out of his hiding spot under the covers. He looks over to the closed bedroom door before looking back at me.

"Doesn't matter, it was only Finn. Finn doesn't tell anyone about things like that. Now come down stairs, I want breakfast." Caleb grabs my hand and drags me out of bed before proceeding to do the same down the stairs. He finally lets go of my hand when we are at the kitchen and he runs over to the table so he can grab some breakfast.

"Good morning Caleb, Myla. How did you sleep in your new bed?" Regina asks, kissing Caleb on the forehead and passing him some orange juice.

"I slept really well actually. It is amazing with all the new extra space." I comment. "And how did you sleep?" I ask trying to be polite.

"As well as you can when you have 7 boys and a snoring husband." She laughs and all of the boys and men complain. "Oh hush, here is your meat." She laughs when they all grab it quickly. She looks at me with a loving smile and I just grab a cup of coffee. I make both of us one because she looks like she needs it and pass one over to her when they are done. She gives me a grateful smile before I take a seat at the table as well. I grab a piece of toast and butter it up. I take small bites hoping to not spill to many crumbs over the table and floor.

"Don't you want any bacon or egg, Myla?" Finn asks as he points to the two different plates in question.

"No thanks. I hate eggs and I don't eat pig." I tell him and all movement at the table stops. They all look at me with horror and I realise that it probably wasn't a normal thing to say.

"Why, are you Muslim or something?" Doug asks and I just shake my head at the rubbish he comes up with.

"No, I just used to own a pet pig and I learnt that I don't want to be eating what could be my pet. I loved my pet pig and I just refuse to eat pig because whenever I take a bite all I can imagine is when it used to squeak at me." I explain shrugging my shoulders trying to ignore the tidal wave of images with Mr Piggy. I was 5 when I named him and so that is why it had a crappy name. Doug, being the complete arsehole he is, decides to do one of the grossest things ever and sticks the bacon in his mouth and openly chews it keeping his mouth wide open and eating it slowly. I scrap my chair across the floor and walk away from the table truly disgusted. As I walk past his place at the table I hit him on the back of the head the hardest I can without injuring any part of my body. He lets out a grunt but nothing more and I suspect that he has been in quite a lot of fights. I walk up the stairs and decide to have a quick shower before all the boys start coming up here and making noise. I grab my toiletries and towel before making my way to the bathroom.

I know it is expected that when you are told that you are sharing a bathroom with 6 boys, 5 of the being teenagers that there would be mess but this was beyond someone should have to deal with. Across the tiled surface were all sorts of things and some I couldn't label and wouldn't want to. Shaving cream was spilt around the sink, the toilet seat was up and showing some serious leak spillage, grubby finger marks on the mirror and bath, an unpleasant amount of boy hair, some that I really don't want to think about. I grabbed the, thankfully, clean-ish shower nose and washed all the hair down the plughole so it would be manageable to clean myself without getting any more dirty. I finish my wash and wrap the towel around myself before opening the bathroom door and stepping onto the landing. As soon as I stand outside I notice that Doug is leaning against the staircase railing glowering at me.

"It's my turn for the bathroom." He states like I am actually meant to know that after being here for less than 24 hours. I shrug my shoulders.

"Sorry, I didn't realise." I tell him as sincerely as possible, which is not very apologetic.

"Listen here bitch because I am only going to say this once. Just because everyone round here is acting nice to you doesn't mean that they actually like you. We got to told to be nice to you and none of them want to be hounded by mum. They are scared of what she will do to them but not me. I don't care what she does as long as you know that you aren't wanted here." He steps away from the railing and closer to me, in what I presume is meant to be a threatening manner. Unfortunately for him I have had much worse and so a little 15 year old trying to stand up to me is no work at all.

"That's because you're such a 'bad ass' right? Honestly Doug grow a pair and realise that I don't give two shits whether or not you like that I am here or not. This is where I am going to be staying for however long and you better believe that I will make my presence known to you at every point I can. I have dealt with a lot bigger and rougher people than you so you are really just child's play. Well done Doug because the games have now commenced." I push past his shoulder and walk into my room before shutting the door rather loudly. Fuck I have already made an enemy on my first full day of me being here... and that enemy so happens to be living under the same house as me. This is going to be a lot harder that I thought it would be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I am officially all typed out after over 10750 words typed in three days. I really just wanted to add more detail to it and change some things that I didn't think fitted with the character that I wanted Myla to be. You get a little bit more interaction with some of the characters and also just more detail on what has happened previously. I will try to edit all of the other chapters and please, please, please review on whether or not you preferred this one of the original. Sorry for spelling and grammar errors and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. **

**Dreamworldstorymaker :D **

**P.S: Happy Olympic Games and no offence but woop woop GB!**


	2. Disaster Button

**Why does it always happen to me?**

Disclaimer: All of the rights go to Kate Brian. I in no way own anything apart from the plot and some of the characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two- Disaster Button<strong>

Once I hear the door close and shower turn on I finally pull away from my bedroom door and put on some clothes. I wasn't scared of what Doug would do to me because I could honestly deal with so much more but it was just the fact that I didn't want to deal with an argument on my first day, or an irritated 'gangster wanabe when my only piece of clothing was a towel that covered everything that needed to be covered. I pull on a red tank top and another pair of dark navy blue denim shorts before heading out to the back garden with my laptop between my arms. I step out of the back door and onto the tiny piece of pavement before it passes onto the grass. All of the boys that are out on the garden, which is all except Sean, look up to see who it is and stop and stare for a couple of seconds.

"You look nice Myla." Caleb shouts to me while giving me a thumbs up.

"Thanks Caleb." I call back and give him a cheeky grin.

"Yep, you look hot!" Evan tells me with a smile that is meant to make my heart melt and be putty in his hands. Not falling for that again. Had a player exactly like you before and I am hell bent on making sure that it will not happen again.

"I am going to give you some advice, Evan, because you will never get a girl with that kind of language. Treat girls with respect and talk to us with respect and you will find us a lot easier to get along with. Some girls might like the whole 'love them and chuck them to the side' act but I will not stand for it especially when we will be sharing the same house. The majority of girls actually want you to be with them not for sex but because you care for them. So next time you try to compliment a girl tell her she looks beautiful or some other adjectives along those lines. Hot is something you call someone when you are just trying to get in their pants and I can assure you that you will never be getting in mine." I explain before sitting on their swing and opening up my laptop. I turn the laptop up and log into Facebook. All of the boys with Facebook request friendship and I just accept them all. A tiny part of me wanted Suzie or Doug to search for my Facebook see that I have deleted them and managed to add a load of hot guys. I wanted them to see that even though they have done me wrong I am better than when I was with both of them. I look through the boys profiles a little more so I can find out a little bit more about them than I already knew. Both Doug and Evan, unsurprisingly, have over 1,000 fiends and I wonder how they can even know 1,000 people. I could never be friends with a thousand people because it just shows that you don' care about real friends but just about showing off to everyone. On my Facebook I have deleted a load of people now that I have moved away because I used them for information but now I don't need them because I don't care what happens around there anymore. The other boys have roughly the same as me with around 300 friends. At least they aren't all man whores, adding anyone who they have seen on the streets. A inbox suddenly appears and I see that it is from Heaven. I open in up and read through it.

_Myla,_

_I OFFICIALLY HATE YOU! You have left me alone in this stupid down to deal with the pure idiocy of all these loser boys and trying to keep them all at arm's length. You will never guess what your creep of an ex-boyfriend did to me last night at Jake's party! Drake came up to me trying to act all smooth and crap telling me that he only went out with you to get to me (baring in mind I hardly talked to him?) and that Suzie is just a cover so he could hook up with me without thinking either of us are horrible people because we were rejecting you for each other. Well you should be happy to know that I told him no and one word that I would be spreading this talk around made him run away with his tail- or dick- between his legs. LOL! What is even wrong with him? I can't believe you even went out with him. He is such an idiot and I am just glad you aren't going out with him anymore. _

_So I saw that boy's profiles and can I just say HOT, HOT, HOT! You did not give them any credit at all. I wouldn't be wasting any time thinking about Drake when these boys are so fit! I can't even imagine how hard it is to live with them and not getting urges to kiss them, well apart from Ian; he is way too young for you, so just leave him for Suzie. I actually make myself laugh so much. No wonder you keep me as your best friend when I am just so darn hilarious. But forget about that because I have much more interesting things to say to you. I, with my goddess ways, have finally hooked up with the sexy Will! *Happy dance*. It was really cute actually because he saw Drake trying to 'flirt' with me and just swopped in and asked me to dance. I accepted and we both got away from Drake as quick as possible. As soon as we got onto the dance floor before he could even talk I kissed him and, well, he didn't refuse so I just carried on. Later on he told me he has liked me for a long time but just didn't have the guts considering we were like joined at the hip. Doesn't matter, all I know is that Will and I are now together and if Suzie even thinks about getting her grubby mitts on my man then she will be sent to Alaska in a lot of tiny envelopes! Send me a message soon because I miss you a lot and I want to hear from you. _

_Miss you lots and lots with a cherry on the top._

_Heaven_

_P.S: William says hi! _

I laugh at how stupid my friend is sometimes. Heaven and I are those best friends that never fight and act like sisters. No matter how old we are we just mess around like we are little again and our humour is so similar. Because we are so similar it is why we are often together because we don't usually get annoyed with each other and if we do it just gets resoled from us being away from each other for a couple of minutes. We aren't the type of girls that are together and look down at everyone else because we realise that where we come from makes a lot of people think less of us. Honestly that reason that others felt a little bit intimidated my us was the fact that realised where we came from and what others thought of us and still we didn't care what anyone thought of us. Neither of us had many other true friends apart from each other so we just stuck together and ignored everyone else unless they talked or bothered us. I was actually surprised when Drake had the confidence to ask me to date after many boys had either chickened out or had been rejected. I don't even know why I said yes to him because I already knew he was a player but just one too many drinks and a little convincing and I just said yes. To be fair to Drake though when we were going out he fit in well with Heaven and I and he really was a sweet guy. He wasn't my first boyfriend but my first serious boyfriend.

I am glad that Will and Heaven are together though. I know that both of them have liked for each other for a while but neither have been confident enough to make the first move. Will has been one of my friends that I could actually count on. He has actually stopped many conflicts that could have happened and he is the only person who can actually pull me from a fight; in fact he has done it many of times before. They are brilliant together because they complement each other in so many other ways. If there was anyone I would want Heaven with it would be Will because he wasn't one of the boys in the gangs that only cared about power and status. He was like both of us where we just wanted to get out no matter how.

I read over the message again and I laugh even more because Heaven really does have the same humour as me. A combination between the stress that I have been under and the message just sends me into a fit of giggles and I can't help but fall off the swing from just not being able to keep my balance. With a thump to the ground it makes me more hysterical and a couple of tears roll down my face. I can notice through my teary eyes that all the boys are looking at me strangely. Clearly they have never seen a girl have a bit too much emotion that she doesn't know what to do. The way that they are looking at me makes me confirm that I really am a freak. Evan slowly makes his way over to me and takes the laptop out of my lap easily and reads what is on the screen. His eyes zoom over the message and frowns his eyebrows when he clearly doesn't understand what we are talking about. I guess with the different people he won't know who they are and it will be as confusing as their conversations are for me.

"It doesn't make sense." He tells the other boys and then walks back over to them and they continue whatever game they were playing before. I place myself on the swing again before writing back to my best friend.

_HEAVEN, _

_I hate you too! Joking but you have made me a little bit embarrassed about the boys. Your message actually made me laugh so much that I fell off the swing laughing. Safe to say that the boys will think I should be a permanent resident of the Loony Tune Channel! Tell will that I say hi back and I hope that he will react you like a princess or else! Pretty obvious that Drake is a complete arsehole and I agree that I haven't got a clue why I went out with him. All I know is that I have a great urge to hit him over and over again. _

_Congrats with Will by the way. But we all knew that you were eventually going to get together just a shame he had to do it when I left because I think you too would be really cute together. Like, hello, cutest babies in the whole of LA! But seriously I am actually really happy that you two got together because you really deserve each other, and not in the way Drake and Suzie deserve each other. So you know how I am meant to owe you for what you did to Suzie? Well I might have just had a little talking to Will before I left about him looking after you and that you might just like him the same way he likes you.__ I guess we are now level with you beating Suzie up and me pushing Will into finally confessing his feelings for you._

_Surprisingly enough the boys have actually been okay the majority of the time. Obviously I haven't got to know them a lot due to the fact that I have been here for a total of 20 hours. Caleb, the youngest, is actually the cutest child I have ever seen! This morning I found him in my bed (in a total non creepy way) because he had a nightmare last night. He is just too adorable. I haven't yet talked to Ian yet but he seems okay considering he is going through the awkward period in his teenage years. Miller is the only one who I have yet to talk to but who I actually want to talk to. I know he will be mega interesting to listen to so I am hoping for an opportunity to do that soon. Then you have Doug! Arggg, I could actually kill that boy in my sleep and not feel bad about it. He is literally my version of annoying hell. Finn and Evan are okay. Both good looking but I don't know whether I will actually enjoy having conversations with them; I guess only time will tell. Oldest brother in the pack is Sean and my word he makes my heart turn into hot, melted butter! No words describe how much I want to talk to him and that is my mission of the day. He looks like he will defiantly be on my wavelength and as long as I have that down here then I will be able to survive._

_Anyway, I better go and get my talk on with Sean so wish me luck! Hope you have fun with Will._

_Myla_

_P.S- Will is by far way hotter than Drake!_

_P.S.S- I am such a good friend that I didn't want to say goodbye without leaving you a P.S. What are best friends for, right?_

I send the message quickly and log out of Facebook. I can't be bothered to sit out here any longer so I head over to the brick building that is where Sean lives. I knock on the door that matches every other door around the house and hear a grunt from inside which I think means that I can come in. I open the door slowly and walk into the room that must be is lounge. It is a small space that has a small sofa with stains on it, a couple of wooden chairs and papers and rubbish staked up on the floor. Food is stored in the opposite corner which he must use when he is just a little but hungry. The room might be small but I get a sense of warmth as it reminds me of the flat that I shared with my mum and her boyfriend. Sean's lounge was till nicer than ours but I would have expected it because these people look like they care where as we just worry about where we are getting our next meal from. Feet padding across the floorboards behind a door alerts me that he will be coming out to see what I want. What do I want? How would he react if I told him '_Hey, so I think you are totally hot and want to be able to talk to you at every opportunity but don't want you to think I am a stalker or some crazy love struck teenager!' _I really don't think he would take that well. The door opens and Sean walks into the room. We both just stop and stare at each other in shock.

"Oh- hi; I thought you were going to be one of my brothers." He tells me and I can't help but just stare at him. I can't respond to him. My eyes don't know where to look because all they can focus on his Sean McGowan only in a towel; a towel that is just about wrapped around his torso. I can see the defined abbs but not too much that makes me think he is a gym junkie. I finally realise that all I am doing is looking at him and so I quickly snap myself out of it and stare up into his face. Although it wasn't the best move I could have made because I can still see the water droplets coming down from is washed hair. This boy is way too good looking for my health.

"Do you want me to leave?" I ask sounding calmer than I am inside.

"No, you're fine. I'm just going to go back and get changed then we can talk." I barely nod my head before he walks back the way he came. I look around the cramp space again and right by the TV is a guitar. I turn my head towards the bedroom before slowly walking over to the guitar and pick it up, gently running my hands up and down it. I make my way to the nearest chair and sit down, positioning the guitar correctly so it doesn't feel uncomfortable. My hands strum against the strings and I can feel the connection once against with the instrument. Guitar is my main passion and it was one of the only things that I have actually stuck to over my life. My world feels calmer when a guitar is in my hands and they automatically start to play the cords for my favourite song. Since I learnt the chords I always play them even when I don't know I am doing it. A cough from inside the room brings me out from the song and my fingers freeze on the last chord that I played. My eyes flash up from the guitar strings to Sean's face and I give him a sheepish look.

"You're good," He comments and if I blush I am sure I would be beetroot red.

"Thanks; I was just messing around with one of my favourite pieces." I explain to him, feeling awkward that he caught me in a raw emotional time.

"You like Snow patrol?" Sean asks raising his eyebrows.

"Like? I bloody love them! They are pretty much my favourite bands of all time. It's a shame that they aren't that popular in the US because they are so major in Britain but it is nice to know that someone else has heard of them and appreciates them. Chasing cars is my number one song just because of the feelings involved." I almost get giddy at the thought of someone else being able to share the same enthusiasm for them as I do! Snow Patrol is one of the only bands that will make me become a fan girl; and let it be known that I am a major fan girl.

"They are pretty good." He muses and I think of how many other things we have in common. "So do you have a guitar?" He asks after a few beats.

"No, unfortunately; we sold it last year." I answer quietly suddenly wishing I had never come and talked to Sean.

"Why did you sell it?" He asks leaning forward on the chair opposite me so he can get a better look at me and my emotions.

"It isn't the happiest of stories but there are worse stories out there. My dad died four years ago. I didn't get on with many people anyway and he was my best friend. I know it is odd to say that because a thirteen year old isn't often best friends with her dad but we just knew each other like no one else could understand. He would take me to work with him and he would tell me all the things that I could do with my life and how special I really am. I know that is what all fathers are meant to say but I felt like mine truly meant it. When he died my mum stopped working; said she was depressed. A load of bullshit but I was just too emotional to deal with her when my father had just died. Because mum stopped working we had no money to pay the bills. Mum was in a weird place and basically got into some things that she shouldn't have. We had creeps on our backs and needed to pay them off quickly. My guitar was one of the first things to go." I gave him the simple story that really didn't tell him too much and didn't make him give me pity. Pity was the worst things to get from a person.

"Wow, your dad died. Gosh, I'm sorry that I asked; I didn't realise it would be such a personal question." He holds up his hands like they do when they are trying to show that they are innocent and my tummy might have just felt a little flutter inside.

"Don't apologise; you didn't realise what has happened before and why should you? Honestly it is fine." I reassure him before strumming the guitar to a lullaby that my dad made for me from when I was younger. I close my eyes and I can almost feel the warmth that my dad used to have around him. The smile that he only ever used for me. The way that he would always call me his 'honeycomb' because that's what my hair reminded him of. If I concentrate really hard I can hear the way that he used to sing every note with such conviction that I knew it was a song that was made especially for me. The song, no matter what age he played it to me, would always send me to sleep. A hand rests against my back and I realise that I'm not with my dad. That he is actually dead and that my world has completely crumbled around me. A tear fall onto my arm and it is then that I find out that I am crying. I don't cry often. I didn't cry when I found out about Drake cheating or when I was told that I was going to be leaving, or when I had to kill Mr Piggy. I was taught from a young age that strong people don't cry and I was a strong cookie. It sucks that I haven't cried in nearly 4 years and the first time I do it is in front of Sean.

"Do you want to talk about it? I may not understand what you are going through but I am a great listener." With those simple words and a look of honesty on his face I know I can trust him with the secrets of my life.

"My mum and dad were one of those couples that you couldn't wait to get away from. They were so in love that even when you didn't care about love you just felt jealous by them. I didn't even understand love or what they were but I still wanted it when I was older. Neither of them cared about the others imperfections as long as they were with each other. When I was 11 mum found out she was pregnant. I don't think that there was a happier time for our family because we were all just buzzing over the fact that we were going to have another person in our family. We weren't rich but we had enough that we could still afford to feed a little mouth. Mum and dad would talk about the plans for the future and for once it actually made me happy that I wasn't like the majority of the people from where I live and that my parents were equal. They both loved and respected each other and I loved it.

"Of course our happiness couldn't happen because once she reached 6months pregnant she miscarried. It was almost like we had the illusion of happiness ripped from underneath us and we just tumbled into darkness. My parents blamed each other for the events. Dad spent more time at work so could get away from mum. And mum ended up taking anti-depressant pills along with her normal pills. Mum has a small case of bipolar and so more medication really didn't do her good. Whenever they were together all you could hear was shouting and screaming. You would never think that we were the happy family that we were a few months prior. One day after a particularly bad argument mum slammed the door and we didn't see her until the next morning. She didn't tell us where she was but we could tell that it wasn't good. She was sleeping with a man called Rick who is her stupid boyfriend. Rick is an immature arsehole who I wish had never driven his-stupid-self into my life due to the fact that I want to hurt him the majority of the time. Rick is one of those men who really don't realise that they passed their prime years ago; although I doubt _he _ever had a prime. Rick is the leader to one of the main gangs in my area. His gang along with one other gang is the main group of people that supply the stupid people of where I live with drugs, even if they are underage. He tried a lot of the drugs and so on top of his natural safe he is 100% psychopath. As a 44 year old man you would expect him to grow up but no, he expects a lot from my mum and me and I am happy to be leaving him.

"After a year of mum going behind my dad's back with Rick he declared his undying love for her. She finally realised what she had done and told him that she was married to my father. Rick was furious, it wasn't pretty and I am glad that I was not around for that conversation! She came home to both of us and told us that she had been cheating on dad with Rick for the last year. We were both shocked. Mum was always a loose cannon but I thought their love was meant to overcome every obstacle and she was shagging some idiot when she had dad back home. Dad and I left pretty soon that night after packing up our bags. We went to a motel and stayed there because both of us just needed time away from my mum. News about breakups didn't usually spread around our area because its common news but my mum and dad were meant to be so special that everyone was shocked. Hell, I still hadn't gotten over it after months of knowing it. Dad and I had decided that we were going to leave LA and try and find something better for ourselves. We hadn't told anyone but it was something we both wanted to do and we were close to finding our new apartment.

"One day my dad convinced me to go out with some of my friends; he told me that I would probably never see them again and so this might be my last opportunity to say goodbye. I came back to our motel room all happy and had so many things to tell my dad but when I walked into the room he was lying in a pool of his own blood on the stained motel floorboards. I think my scream alerted people that something was wrong; not that I could remember. My eyes just travelled over his battered body. I couldn't understand how I was having so much fun while he was getting hurt really badly. The police just kept on asking me questions and I answered as best as a distraught thirteen year old could. I felt like I had no one left. My mum was obsessed with Rick and none of my friends were as close as Heaven and I are now. I was a messed up kid that dreams about leaving the area were dwindled into a wet log trying to make a fire. I was forced into moving back in with mum, which meant moving in with Rick. I was a daddy's girl and you making me live with a man who ruined my family was putting gasoline on a dry piece of wood with a match. I was never an angry person until the day that I saw him in my dad's chair. School didn't seem to make me any better when you had people wanting a rise out of me. Anger was a permanent emotion everywhere I went. After a month of the disgusting atmosphere in the apartment Rick and I blew up on each other. The argument was massive and the only thing I was glad of was that mum was out and the neighbours were gone. We both said some things that I wish I never repeat and what finally stopped the argument was when he told me that he killed my father. Well whatever I was shouting at him before dwindled on my mouth and I just stared up at him in shock. He even had the balls to sneer down at me like he was proud of his actions. He boasted to me at the fact that he did it for my mum because he couldn't live without her. Apparently she was worrying about what my father and I were doing in the motel room and Rick had enough of it. He found out where dad and I were living and beat him with some of his gang members until he died. Rick has been on several situations of the same so he knew how to cover it up. I wouldn't even tell anyone what he did because no one would have believed me. I wouldn't have even believed him if it wasn't for the fact that I heard it come out of his mouth and he was proud of what he had done. It disgusted me and the worst thing is that my mum would never do anything about it because of how Rick is. The only person I told was Heaven and even then it was after we had been sisters for months.

"Rick started to get comfortable with us and eventually he just started mooching on us. Every piece of money mum managed to make it would go to him which never really worked out. Mum got benefits as she never used to have to work because of dad. Eventually because of both of their childish behaviour we went into serious debt. Loads of people were on our backs and Rick was buying more drugs than he was selling. Kevin, the guy who was selling Rick the drugs, wasn't happy about not getting enough money and was waiting too long for it. He threatened a lot but neither of them cared. I guess threats aren't too bad around here but from where I come from what we say is the truth. I overheard him telling them that he will kill them and keep me around so he could have some fun with me. Basically, he was just going to rape me. I pretty much did anything I could to try and get money and I am ashamed to admit that I have stolen on occasion but only so I wouldn't have to go through what they were all willing me to do." I confess it all and I realise that I might have told him a bit too much information. I don't even understand why I told him because I never tell anyone about my personal life. I felt like I could trust Sean but that didn't mean that I should just roll over on my back and tell him all of the little things that are embarrassing. God, being away from my life has made me less cautious about everything. If anyone from LA had asked me about my life I would have given them the birdie and told them to stay that hell away from my business. How times have changed in a mew 24 hours.

I hear murmuring from the room and I finally look up from the dirty floor. My gaze meets all the McGowan boys crammed into the doorway looking at Sean and me. I then take notice that one of my hands is in his and they have all just found out part of my life that I have tried to keep hidden for so long. I wipe away the shed tears and just glare at them all.

"What?" I scream to them making the all flinch. Serves them right! I jump up from my seat, effectively tugging my hand away from Sean's. "Well?" I scream again receiving the same reaction as before.

"We're really sorry Myla; we didn't realise..." Evan trails off and my glare rests solely on him for a few seconds.

"You didn't realise what? That my dad died? That he died due to the fact that my mum is a two-timing witch? Or the fact that she is delusional enough to prefer to be with a psychopath than with a man that truly loves her? Or that fact that my life has been a living hell because mum and Rick were perfectly happy renting me out for sex SO I had to come up with a way in order to save myself?

"I don't need your apologies, Evan; I just need you all to stay the hell out of my business because I am survived long enough without fake apologies so I don't need yours." I rein myself in, not wanting to say anything to extreme but enough to try and get the message across.

"We really are sorry." Ian tells me helplessly and I just shake my head.

"Whatever; just leave me alone." I shove past the boys in the doorway and nobody tried to stop me which I am grateful for. I quickly grab my laptop from the garden floor and leg it to my bedroom. I place the laptop on the desk before face planting onto the bed and cry into my pillow. Why did I have to go and see Sean? Why did the other boys have to divulge into the curiosity that one time? Why did I feel like I could trust him? How can I even face any of the after that?

"Come on Myla, pull yourself together." I whisper to myself. I wipe the lingering tears from my face and pull away from the bed and towards the window which shows the back garden. I can still see some of the boys through the open door and I guess the others have moved further into the room. It's pretty obvious who and what they are talking about. I glare through the window and into their general direction hoping one of them feels the force. I doubt it but I can always hope. Why did I have to admit it all and then cry in front of them? I don't cry; Stupid Myla! I get small knock on the door and I throw myself onto the nearest chair so I don't look like I have been peeking outside. I look towards the mirror to assess the damage and see that my face is fine but my eyes are just a little red.

"Come in." I croak but still showing annoyance. Caleb carefully opens the door and his little eyes have a sad shine to them that makes me feel guilty for the tone of my voice. "What's the matter, Caleb?" I ask patting my lap to give him an indication that I want him to sit on it. He runs over to me and slings his arms over me. Surprisingly enough, for a boy of his age, he is actually quite strange and I let out a playful ooof.

"How are you Myla? You are my big sister now and that means that I have to make sure you are happy and okay. So are you okay, because if you aren't then I am not doing my job properly. Ignore my bone head brothers, they just wanted to hear the gossip and they really don't listen to people when they all want to hear. If you are really upset I can always hit them for you?" He asks and he actually sounds like he means it.

"Nah; I'm okay kiddo." And I also think that you will be hurt if I let you loose on all of them. "It happened a long time ago and I was just reliving it when I shouldn't. I'm better now." I try to convince him and I think it works because he has a small smile on his face.

"Okay, if you're sure. Do you want to play the racing game again?" He asks.

"No thanks, Caleb. I just want to stay up here by myself for a little while." He looks a little deflated but then gets off my lap and runs out of the room like an aeroplane. A small smile graces my face for a few minutes and then I get a call. Mum.

"_Hey Mum,"_

"_Myla; how are you?"_

"_I'm great thanks, you?"_

"_I'm amazing, Myla, I have Rick with me so what more can I have?" _A person that loves you.

"_Forgot." _I reply back.

"_So, are you behaving around the McGowan boys?" _

"_Yeah, we get on really well." _I lie because I really don't want to have a screaming contest about how ungrateful I can be.

_Now Myla I don't want you to take offence to what I am about to tell you, but I know you probably will anyway." _Oh great, now what unpleasant bullshit is going to come out of her mouth? _"I just want to make sure that you understand that these boys don't go for your type. They prefer someone with a bit more class than what you offer." _The pot calling the kettle black much! _"I need you to know that I am not going to take you back just because you get up the duff around there. Keep yourself in your pants or else you're on your own!"_ She went too far this time.

"_Are you trying to tell me that you think I am a slut, because if you are just come right out and say it?" _

"_No, just warning you that you should be careful around these teenage boys or else you are on your own. Hey were nice enough to give you a roof and you should not repay them by popping out another baby."_

"_What like you? Mum, just because you were stupid and was pregnant before you were ready doesn't mean I will be too. I learnt from your mistakes along with your bad taste in men!" _Apart from dad. _"I will not ruin my time with them like becoming the local slut because that is not me and you would know that if you took a tiny bit of interest in me. I could say so much worse to you but you really aren't worth it anymore! See you never!" _I hang up the phone and slam it onto the bed. Mothers! Well, more like my mum! My door is partly open and I go to shut it. I hear scuffling outside and find Doug, Finn, Evan and Ian all running to the nearest room but trying to go quietly.

"What are you now going to listen to my phone calls now? I can give you my Facebook password is you want to stalk that as well?" I ask the, my annoyance for them and my other all coming into one.

"We were just coming up to tell you we were sorry about listening in like that. We only heard the end of the conversation and pretty much decided the last thing you wanted to do was listen to us so we were leaving." Evan explains.

"But you couldn't make it easy on us and so decided to come out when we were finally being good." Doug grumbles and everyone, including me, gave him the evils.

"Okay well how about you just stay out of my shit because it can get you pretty messed up if you listen to too much more so just but out of it okay? You wouldn't be like this with your sister and that is basically what I am to you so cut the crap and leave my shit alone. I have been on my own for the last three years and the hell was freeze over twice before I come running for help in two seconds from trouble." I warn them before stepping back into my room and doing a very effective door slam. I want to murder these pestering boys.

* * *

><p>Regina calls everyone in for dinner and I make my way down from my room happy to not have to sit there any longer. I knew I could always come downstairs but I was trying to hold a grudge and it wouldn't have worked if I was down conversing with them. I help bring dinner out onto the table seeing as these boys never bother to help her with it. I don't talk to any of the McGowan brothers apart from Caleb; I could just never get mad at Caleb.<p>

"So, Myla tomorrow is your first day at your new high school. How are you feeling for it?" John reminds me and I put down my fork and regard him with a serious expression. I know he is trying to give me the silent question on whether or not I will behave in this school without his sons asking questions about why I really am in their house.

"I'm feeling pretty excited for it actually. I am intrigued to go to a place that will just give e a fresh start and none of the students knowing about my previous record. And I promise that I will be on my best behaviour and will not let you down." I reassure John and he nods once in recognition.

"What you on 'bout?" Doug asks, looking between his parents and me. Finally something he wants to know that I know.

"Do you mind if the boys know?" Regina asks me looking for confirmation that I was okay with the boys finding out. They found out worse things about me, this can't be too bad.

"Sure,"

"Myla isn't here because she wants to get a new experience in a different area. Myla has been expelled from three different schools in the last three years. None of the schools around wanted her and so her mum asked if we could have her; we said yes of course." Reina answers carefully, making sure that not too much information is told to the boys that I don't want to. Not that it really matters.

"Expelled?" Doug exclaims but is still questioning it. All movement stops at the table and they all look at me apart from Sean who has already had this conversation with me.

"Yeah, that's what your mother said." I reply sarcastically, trying to hide my discomfort.

"She's more bad-ass than you are little bro." Evan mocks to Doug and he just scowls back. Told you he wasn't a true gangster.

"No fricking way man! What did you do to make yourself be chucked by three different schools?" Doug moves his seat in closer, finally interested in something I had to say. I had the whole families' attention so I just felt I might as well get my point on it considering they will all want it eventually.

"The first school I had a teacher that tried to do things to me; like really inappropriate things. He was the biggest pervert I have ever meant and I made everyone know that I felt he was that way. I complained to the school at every opportunity because I felt that the school might actually care. Well they didn't. I told the school that either he was leaving or I was and if I left then I would bring in a load of newspapers and make my story known. Everyone believed him because he was so trusting and I refused to go to school because he taught the majority of my classes. It was a mutual agreement that I left but in the end it was an expulsion.

"Second school I went to I just wasn't in a good place. Stuff started happening with family and I had a rather short fuse. People enjoyed riling me up and I was angry enough to give it to them. I was lucky that they didn't push it too far but they pushed it enough that I could feel it. I was new and people enjoyed giving me more things to cope with than I could handle. One day when I wasn't looking one of the people in my class did something to my cooker which burned down half of the kitchen in the classroom. I suspected it was Suzie's sister, April, but I never found proof; unless you call a smirk every time she walks past me proof. It was the last straw after other incidences and everyone in the class lied saying that I did it all on my own. The school hated me and I probably hated them more so I gladly gave the school the birdie and a boot before moving onto my next school.

"In my third and final school, I just got fed of the uncertainty and made myself a couple of friends that I could rely on. I settled down and I was finally as happy as I could be in my school. I found Heaven there, her boyfriend Will and one of the guys Pope who was the coolest guys I have ever met. Somehow I got a boyfriend, Drake, and was happy with him for 7 months. I found out that Suzie and Drake had been cheating on me for the last month and he had no trouble telling me I was his one and only but still goes like a rabbit behind it. I beat the shi..." I look towards Caleb and rephrase my words. "I beat them up and I had just had too many other incidences in the school. Mum got fed up with me and so here I am in your house stealing your grub. So there you go Doug. That is the answer to your important boyfriend question. I would appreciate if you told your friends and everyone else that I am off the market because Drake was a cheating scum bag that isn't worth the soles of my flip-flops and I have no interest with any boys for a little while." I explain before pushing myself away from the table.

"Your mother explained it differently to us." Regina calls out to me and I stop but don't bother turning around.

"That is because my mother is worse than my ex-boyfriend. If he isn't worth the soles of my flip-flops then she isn't worth the gum that gets put there. My mother and I have not gotten on for the last three years because of choices that have ruined both of our lives. I will not explain myself to her and so she believes the worst. I do not care what comes out of her mouth and as far as I am concerned, while I am staying here she is dead to me." I tell them simply and calmly. I hope they all understood how serious I really was about this.

"I'm going for a walk." I announce to them all before running upstairs to get my coat. When I come back down Evan is waiting at the front door with a jumper in his hand.

"I thought I could come with you; if that is okay." He asks and I just shrug my shoulders and follow him outside. We walk side by side in silence, him probably trying to figure out what to say and me just wanting the peace. I don't often get peace. When you live in a block of flats with nosy neighbours, a mum who doesn't trust you and her boyfriend who is a mental piece of shit, you don't tend to get a lot of peace and in a house with 7 boys I would never expect to either.

"We really are sorry about earlier Myla." He finally says and I just look up at him.

"Honestly, it's fine. I really don't care. When you come from where I'm from you don't tend to get angry over that kind of shit unless it is a real problem. You boys aren't a great deal of trouble to me so we're cool. Just don't do it again or else I might not be so nice." I tease at him and he chuckles.

"Written and noted." He responds and now it is my time to grin. A car pulls up to us and a load of boys pile out of it.

"EVAN!" They all call out to him, each of them slapping him on the back. "Yo dude, who's the cutie?" A boy with spiky blonde hair asks. Seriously who does this kid think he is?

"This is Myla; she is staying with us until she finishes school." Evan introduces and pulls an arm around my shoulder to bring me closer. I look up at him in a 'what the hell do you think you are doing' way but he gives me a look to tell me not to question him out loud. After many of these looks over the past I realise that I am meant to take them seriously and so I stay under his arm, begging to soon be in my own space.

"Wow, living with seven boys must be hard." The same boy comments, I notice he is trying to check out my body and I cross my arms over my chest. Pervert!

"Lucky for me then I can manage." I spit out and I can feel Evan's chest shake a little with a controlled laugh bubble.

"Got a tongue on you; well if they are enough to manage then come to me and I will see if you can deal with me as well." He flirts and I just look at him ineffective by his supposed charm.

"I'm sure that I could manage you rather easily; just a shame that I wouldn't be caught dead with the likes of you on my arm. Don't bother trying to get with me because my bite is worse than my bark and I have people that will tell you the exact same thing." The three boys that had piled out with the pervert are stood there stunned. Clearly girls around here aren't as forth coming with this wit and jabs as back home. "Come on Evan, we have places to go and I doubt it is a good move to be hanging around with a guy like him." I drag Evan forward with me, passing the car and boys without taking one look at them.

"I wouldn't mess with her boys. Myla might not be a real sister but we are going to be acting like it and I sure as hell know you don't want the McGowan's on your back." Evan warns and I look over to him in shock. Once we are far enough away Evan takes his arm off me and I am glad that he finally realises that I am not going to be his play toy.

"Thank you for doing that; you didn't have to." I tell him and he just gives me a grin.

"That wouldn't have been very gentleman of me if I didn't defend you. Plus now I hope we are even against me listening to your conversations." He tells me playfully and I just shove him back. We both finish the walk in silence and for once I am glad that a fresh start might be with these boys. As long as they stay out of my business for more than five minutes!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I know it took me a long time to do this but I had a lot of stuff on recently and a lot of writing to do. Chapter Two (edited) is now complete, so only 5 more to go before we can start up with the story again. Yay!**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review!**

**-Dreamworldstorymaker :D**


	3. Open your eyes

Why does it always happen to me?

Disclaimer: All of the rights go to Kate Brian. I in no way own anything apart from the plot and some of the characters.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three- Open your eyes.<span>

I woke up to the sound of a god awful radio station. It probably wasn't that bad but you tend to dislike anything that wakes you up at a time that you think shouldn't even be normal. I really haven't missed waking up this early last week. In fact if it wasn't for the fact that there was nothing to do I probably would have enjoyed my time away from school. This wasn't just a normal crappy Monday though. This was the day where I started my fourth new school in four years. But no one knew here. All they knew was that I lived with Boston's finest boys and half of them would probably want to trade places with me.

With a groan I uncover myself from the duvet and make my way over to my bedroom door while stretching my back. I can see the boys are occupying the bathroom up here so I make my way downstairs and am happy that it is free. While the water for the shower warms up I brush my teeth and once that's finish I place myself under the relaxing jets of the shower. I don't like having showers in the mornings but during school I have to just so I can wake up enough for it. I didn't need to wash my hair as it was already washed yesterday and was now positioned on the crown of my head. I dried myself off before putting my pyjamas back on and racing upstairs with my toiletry bag under my arm. I made my way over to my dresser and opened it up to see what I should wear for my first day of school. I don't usually make an effort and I wasn't going to start because I was in a new school so I put on a pair of trusty gray jeans and a normal Tee. I wear a little mascara and then I'm good to go. Grabbing my tan leather school bag I head down stairs for breakfast. Caleb is racing around the kitchen trying to get his lunch ready and both he and Ian are sneaking chocolate into their bags. Their mum is keeping a close eye on them so while she is watching them I grab two and place them into their bags while they are looking and Regina isn't. I probably would feel bad for doing it but my dad used to do the same for me and I used to enjoy the chocolate after so they might as well get the treat once. Doug places the milk in the wrong place clearly trying to get a reaction from Miller which he does. Miller's whole body is shaking and Regina is too busy keeping an eye on breakfast and the younger boys to notice what is happening. I shove past Doug into the fridge and put the milk in the correct order trying to calm Miller.

"Back to your seat." I whisper to Doug but making it clear that it is an order. Doug glares at me but still takes his seat and yanks a bite on his toast. I gently rub my hand over Miller's arm to soothe him and his eyes quickly meet mine before going back to the floor and shuffling to his seat. Finn and Evan are both eating there breakfasts quickly not bothering talking. Sean is reading a book so he is completely oblivious to his surroundings. I guess after a while you must get used to the craziness of a morning under this roof. John must sometimes be so happy that he leaves early in the morning so he gets to miss this. I sit down in one of the free chairs and pour a cup of orange before unpeeling an orange. I'm not a very big breakfast person and I'm usually very lucky if I get breakfast before going to school. I quickly eat my orange and sip at my coffee waiting for someone to tell me when we are going to school. I don't know when we start or how far away it is so I was ready for whenever they would announce that we were leaving.

"Myla, you will be riding with Finn, Miller and I okay?" Evan tells me and I look up from where I was staring at the table.

"Sure but what about the others; don't you drive with them?" I ask him.

"I get a ride from some chucks, Ian and Caleb get the bus and Sean just stays at home." Doug answers, smirking at me like using the words chicks is cool and that someone other than his brothers taking him to school with made me jealous of him. Fat chance on that one!

"Wow, now that's a surprise." I comment trying to keep my very own smirk at bay.

"What is?" Doug asks looking confused. Oh poor innocent Doug; he clearly has never got into an argument with a girl that is has had more experience with this kind of battle.

"That you have friends. Especially seeing as they're 'chicks'. Do you think I should tell them what you really are like at him; maybe they would be interested in that whole disgusting pig act." I give him a sickly sweet smile before walking away from him and opening the front door to wait by Evan's car. The three boys came out after a minute or two and we all got into the car to head to school. The radio was playing some top chart music that makes me question what is wrong with the human race. I get a twisted feeling in my belly that I always do when I start a new school. The feeling always gets a little less every time but I always feel it because no matter who you are you always want to have someone like you in your new school. I might not have a good track record but I don't actually like the drama and I'm hoping that there isn't any. We reach the school after ten minutes of bobbing my legs up and down to calm my nerves. The school was like every other school that I have ever been to; there are plain red brick building that is surrounded by field. The only thing different is that it has more land and is a little bit cleaner than the other schools. The four of us pile out of the car and we seem to become a line walking to the front entrance.

"Where is the office?" I ask Finn, who is walking next to me. I would rather not be branded as the girl who was with the McGowan brothers on my first day.

"Don't worry, we will show you where everything is. After all, we would hate for you to get killed by our lady lovers." Finn winks at me and I just roll my eyes back. So it's pretty obvious that they all know that they are cute, apart from maybe Miller. I look over to my other side which is where Miller is walking and he doesn't even notice that girl's eyes draw to him; he just looks down at the ground hoping to just get every day over with. It must be really hard for him to have his brothers and then cope with having brothers like he does. Miller must notice I'm looking at him because his eyes come up from the ground to look over at me and we both give each other small smiles. Evan and Finn are on the other side of me and are talking about some up and coming football game that Evan is playing. That doesn't appeal to me so I pull my bag higher up on my shoulder and square both shoulders so one can even try to see that I am intimidated by this situation. Usually it is less scary than this but I already had connections to the school as soon as I got out of the car. Rumours automatically get spread when you are new and then being with probably the hottest guys in the school is just going to boost the level of rumours up by a 1000%. My dad told me once that one of the most important lessons in life is to not let anyone see that you are intimidated by them or else they will think that they have the excuse to walk all over you. I believe he was right because I may have been in a lot of fights before but I can guarantee that I would have had more bitch fights and more crude comments from boys if I didn't show them that they couldn't walk over me.

I could feel eyes burning into my whole body and a quick check around the parking lot showed that girls were staring dagger at me and the boys with curiosity. Nothing I didn't expect but I wish I could have made myself known without begging tagged with them. I know that I am going to have questions involving them that I don't want to answer. Like why am I living with them; I don't want to tell anyone why but I also can't tell them to fuck off or else I will just get hated on. And I don't even know how big these boys' mouths are so they could tell people. All in all this is just going to be a pretty stressful first day. Finn leans closer into me and I look up to see what he wants.

"All the boys are looking at you like you're a piece of meat." He tells me and I can't help but be disgusted already by the boys in the school. I seriously cannot cope with being with having to deal with these immature boys that only care about their next lay. I understand that boys can't cope with their hormones as well as girls can but they could at least try to not show it as much; I'm not sure if the looks they are giving me attract other girls but they sure don't work for me! Finn chuckles at me and I realise that I am probably showing exactly how I am feeling about the boys in this school. I flash him a smile and I realise the both Evan and Miller have ditched us. I would probably feel sad about this if it wasn't for the fact that I had wanted them to leave. Finn walks me to the front door of the office and then turns to face me.

"I've got to leave you now but if you need anything then just ask me or one of my brothers and we will help. And please for the sanity of this school don't do anything reckless we already have Doug and do not need another one, especially as you will be tagged as coming from the same family." He jokes and we both laugh before he walks down the hall, looking behind once and giving a small wave. I wait until he turns the corner before making my way back outside and deciding to just skip school. I feel bad about doing it, especially as it's my first day in a new school and I am trying to prove that I am not one of those girls but I just don't feel up to being marked as part of the McGowan set. I don't like being a part of something with people. I am my own person and have been since my dad past away.

I don't even like skipping school; I actually like school and am pretty good after I catch up and realise what we are doing. I usually just spend the first few months looking out for anyone who thinks they could mess with me. My concentration also doesn't last very long and I usually end up thinking about different things when we are meant to be listening to what the teacher is saying. So I walk past the students that are late and go walk around the back of the school. I find a shaded area on the football field and decide that I will sit down there for a while. It's isn't even like I have anything to do while I bunk because I don't; my first day is usually spent thinking why am I here and with nothing here that I know makes me think that even more. I just wish I didn't have to deal with the shit that I had to at my old school because then I could still be with Heaven and we would be having fun doing whatever we normally do. Of course an easy life was never in the cards so now I am sitting out here listening to my music thinking about my old life and how much is going to be different. I lie down on my back and close my eyes. This makes me feel more relaxed and then when I go into the office I always feel a bit calmer than when coming into the school. I have done this in my last two school and was in fact how I met Will so I don't feel uncomfortable doing it here.

After about ten minutes I can feel someone standing over my head so I open my eyes and stare up at Evan towering over me with a smirk. I pull myself into a sitting position and then turn to face him pulling out my earphones.

"What are you doing out here?" He asks, the smirk still on his lips

"I could ask you the same question." I shoot right back and he lets out a chuckle.

"Well little miss expelled, Mum got a call asking why you weren't in school today. She called me and told me that I had to look for you. I saw you when I went looking for my coach but didn't think much of it until the phone call. Came back out and you were still here. So if you don't want the wrath of my mother about school then it is probably easiest to just come with me to the school office." He doesn't even give me time before he starts pulling me up from my seating position and then dragging me along the grass. Let it just be known that I do not like to be dragged. It doesn't matter who it is or why it freaks me out and I end up doing anything to get out of their grip. With having multiple people on our backs for money in the last few years you tend to get a lot of people using any way to make you feel uncomfortable. With me being a attractive girl I have had even more man handling than most which isn't very pleasant and I have learnt multiple ways to get their hands off of me or to at least loosen their grips. So with that known I kick his leg at an awkward angle and he falls to the floor head first. As soon as his grip is gone I take a step away from him.

"What the hell was that for?" He exclaims while spitting out some grass that got into his mouth when I tripped him. His cheeks are ruby red and if this was a cartoon steam would be coming out of his ears. I can't help but laugh at how angry he is at the situation and his evils seem to become angrier.

"I don't like being dragged anywhere; my past makes me do a lot of things that won't be considered normal around your area. I suggest if you don't want that to happen again in future that you don't try to drag me anywhere or touch me when I do not want to be touched." I warn him but give him a smile to show him that I am not annoyed at the situation. Once Evan is up on his feet we both walk over to the school office and when we get there we both look at each other.

"I am going to make sure that you actually tell them that you are here so I'm going in with you." Evan tells me and I mumble under my breath about not being a 5 year old. We both walk into the office and I walk over to the desk to tell them that I have arrived. The old lady finally looks up at me and asks why I am here. "Myla Simmons; I'm the new student." I mumble to her, clearly showing that I do not care about this situation.

"You were meant to be here 35 minutes ago." She informs me like I didn't already know that.

"Yeah sorry about that; I got lost." I tell her unconvincingly and when she looks like she is about to argue back I just give her one of my famous looks that is meant to tell people that I honestly don't care. She mutters to herself about how kids are these days; yeah, you and every other old person lady. She goes behind a set of doors and comes out a minute later with some papers to tell me my timetable and where my classes are. She then tells me that I should just head to second period and asks if Evan would be kind enough to take me there. We both leave and he walks over to my classroom with me which just so happens to be a couple of classes away from his. Once we get there he tells me how to get to all of my classes before lunch and then leaves once the bell rings. I carry on waiting outside because I really don't want to be the first one into the class so I just wait outside feeling all the curious looks at me. Once three people have already walked in I walk in as well and tell the teacher that I am new. He tells me to sit anywhere I like and I sit at the back making sure that no one site too close to me.

I have never actually complained about having hardly any friends. I understand that I am actually a really hard person to get to know if I don't want you too. The first day of school is actually a really good example as to why I don't often make friends and that is because I am constantly giving out signals that say 'do not go near me'. I still sometimes wonder how I became friends with Heaven, Will and some others because I am one of the biggest bitches around when I want to be. It isn't always the best thing for me, especially when I am trying to stay here for another year and a half. It's just one of those natural things that I have grown up to do to keep myself an arm's length away from other people so I don't get myself hurt. I am a very strong person on the outside but when you truly get to the bottom of who I am there are many cracks and insecurities that you wouldn't expect. I don't let people walk over me and with what has happened to me I make sure that I don't let them happen to me even more.

* * *

><p>After two more painful classes, of people staring and trying to ask questions when all I want to do is the work, I was finally allowed to break away from them and eat my lunch. Whereas most people in schools can't wait for lunch so they can socialise without getting told off I just like being away from people and I usually spent it with Heaven and Will just trying to be away from everyone else. I grab a small lunch from the cafeteria and make my way outside to try and find a place where no one else will find me. I soon find Miller by himself and decide that I will sit down with him instead. As I sit down his eyes flicker up from his phone, where he must be watching some baseball channel, to me before then placing them back on the phone screen. I don't mind that he doesn't want to talk to me and I quickly arrange my food in order before eating it without looking at him or anyone else around. I just look at my food and think about things that don't interest me but is the only thing I have left to do because I don't want to see everyone looking at me. Two people sit down on the table and I look up from my food to see that Finn and Evan sorting out their food. Miller is giving them curious looks which makes me guess that they usually don't sit here. Miller then goes back to looking at his screen as he deems that they are not interesting enough.<p>

"So why do I owe the pleasure of having three of the four McGowan boys at my table." I ask sarcastically. "Should I be expecting Doug as well, of course adding along his fan base?" I add on because I can't help but be a little bit bitter at the fact that I was trying to keep myself low down and with them sitting here that really won't happen.

"So, bunking on the first day, huh?" Finn asks with a grin on his face, completely ignoring my question.

"Just wanted a little bit of fresh air," I reply coolly nibbling on some of my lunch.

"I hope you realise that our mum is going to have to call your mum about what happened earlier." Evan tells me like I actually care.

"Obviously you didn't hear my phone conversation very well yesterday; my mum doesn't care what happens to me and as long as she doesn't have to get involved she doesn't care what I do." I tell him and both the older boys look a little ashamed at what they heard. My phone starts buzzing and I look at the caller to see that it is Heaven.

"_Hello little one,"_

"_MYLA!"_

"_HEAVEN!" _

"_How are you?" _

"_School, you?"_

"_Sucks to be you, bunking." _She replies back with and I love how we still understand what each other is talking about even when we are not near. Over the last year Heaven and I have this thing about describing our emotions with what we are doing. We both don't have a good time at school and so both use school as a bad emotion and then bunking is just a general average.

"_So how is living with the seven gorgeous boys?" _

"_Homework, way too much homework." _I tell her which means a lot of work that I shouldn't have to deal with. Both Finn and Evan look at me strangely because from one end of the conversation it could sound really weird, especially when you don't know what Heaven and I are like.

"_So that means that the boys are around you; and are they really that bad." _

"_Yeah, they are really hard pieces and I have three around me but one is so easy to do that I might not even consider it homework." _The boys look even more lost and I have to hold back my laugh.

"_Well hope it gets better. I've got to go because we are really close to getting caught by Miss Stump. Love you bestie."_

"_Hope you don't get caught and I love you too, bye." _We both click off the phone and I feel some of my happiness drain away because I would usually be there with her trying not to get caught.

"Who was that?" Evan asks and I look at him.

"Nosey much?" I tease him. "It was Heaven; she was just checking up on me." I answer with a smile before soon turning it into a smirk. "So, how's the leg?" I ask and Evan subconsciously rubs his knee.

"The legs fine although my ego isn't looking to good. But in future you should know that you shouldn't do that to the football captain." He warns with a flirtatious smile and I wonder when he will ever realise that I am not interested.

"Nah, that doesn't matter; the school can always get a new one." I tell him jokingly but with a tone that tells him not to flirt with me. Evan shoots me and wounded look which makes Finn and I laugh, I even see Millers mouth twitching which means that he might not be looking but he is still listening. The lunch bell soon goes off and I separate from the three boys and off to another set of painful lessons.

* * *

><p>My first day at school is finally over and I stand outside Evan's care and wait for the boys to come out. Finn is the first one to walk over and when he is closer he bursts out laughing.<p>

"What?" I ask him confused.

"Your face shows really easily how bored you are." He explains and I laugh along with him. "Just so you know, you will be standing around here for a long time if you are waiting for Evan to come out; he's got practice and then spend time with his girlfriend." Finn warns me and I look at him.

"Evan's got a girlfriend?" I ask him.

"Yeah..."

"So you're telling me that he has been flirting but already had a girlfriend." I ask him and he nods. "What a fucking dickhead." I state and that sends us both into another round of laughter. How can he be flirting with me when he has another girlfriend? Damn that's boys for you.

"Okay, so how do you get home?" I ask him.

"I just walk." He tells me and both of us start walking away from Evan's car and towards the exit. Neither of us really talk as on a Monday after school every teenager is tired. We walk a normal pace though and I was told that Doug goes around to his friend's house As soon as we get into the house all you can hear is music. I know that the rest of the boys are still in school and both John and Regina are at work so I look at Finn for answers.

"Sean is part of a band; they usually practice in the basement while we are in school. They are practicing later today for some reason." Finn explains.

"Can we go down and listen?" I ask with a puppy dog face.

"We aren't usually but we can always ask." He tells me and we make our way down to the basement. As we are a couple of steps away from the door the music stops and then you can just hear them arguing. We open the door and Finn goes down first and I follow but I can't see any of the boys because Finn is blocking them.

"What are you doing here?" Sean asks Finn and I peek behind Finn's arm.

"I wanted to see what you guys were doing and Finn came as my little protector." I tell them and I get noticed by all of the boys. Sean puts a huge smile on his face and I smile back at him.

"Thought you only had brothers." One of the boys asks Sean and he is clearly a front guy in the band because his bright green Mohawk just screams attention.

"He does; I'm staying with them until I finish high school." I respond to him, making it known that I go to high school and he can stop any ideas. I take in all the boys and they are all completely different from each other. One of the boys had jet black hair that covered his eyes; his clothes were ripped and he had the whole emo look. Then next to him was a pale skinned boy with long blonde hair that was in a ponytail with a scare on his left cheek. He was oblivious to everyone around him but his guitar which is always great to see when an artist is really dedicated to their instrument. The last one caught my eye because he was staring at where Finn's arm was around my shoulder, interesting! He had chocolate brown hair and a tan that I want. I walk out of Finn's arm and towards the sofa.

"Cool; so do you want to go out on a date?" Mohawk guy asks and both Finn and Sean protest like brothers and it puts a smile on my face.

"As nice at that sounds I want to tell you that although these boys are not my biological brothers they have the right to beat you to a pulp if you ever hurt me. Now we couldn't have anyone in the band hurt or divided or else you wouldn't get popular so I will have to say no." I let him down using the brother excuse which I feel bad about but I didn't want to go on a date.

"So I want to hear you play some music."I announce to them trying to bring the conversation away from dating.

"Well we can't disappoint the lady." Sean jokes and they all decide what song they are going to play. I am so excited that I bounce on the sofa and Finn just laughs at me. Finn sits down next to me and we both wait for them to start playing. They all take their places and as predicted Mohawk guy makes his way to the front microphone.

"Hello fans and welcome to THE TOMMOROW. We dedicate our next song to the girl at the front and hope she enjoys her first hearing." He introduces them all and I let out a laugh. They then start playing a song I have never heard before but I can't help but get lost in the music. Even though they don't look like they should fit together they all do really well and you can tell that they all understand how each other play. The music flows through me and when the song finishes I jump up and start clapping.

"That was amazing." I tell them honestly as I walk over to Sean and put myself under his shoulder. He wraps me up in his arms and picks me up.

"You going to be our biggest fan?" He whispers into my ear and I can feel his breath on my neck.

"Yes I defiantly will." I whisper back and he puts me on the ground. "I've got to go so I will see you later." I tell them all before running up two sets of stairs up to my room. I did actually get some homework on my first day which royally sucks but I try to get on with it so I don't have to worry about it later. After half an hour I manage to finish both Maths and English and I was just about to start my final piece but then Caleb comes into my room.

"Hey Myla," Caleb tells me and runs over to give me a hug.

"Hey kiddo; what do you want to do?" I ask and we both walk out of my room. I don't like staying in a room for too long and with a nine year old it will be hard to do whatever he wanted to in the size of the room.

"Well, I heard Sean and his band downstairs and I want to listen to them playing; Sean never lets me listen and so I get chucked out, all I want to do is listen to one song." He pleads to me. I feel sorry for Caleb because he is the youngest and it really isn't his fault that he is a curious person. Caleb is a little ball of energy and I guess it can be a little bit hard to handle if you are a grumpy, hormonal teenager; but it really isn't his fault that their mum and dad goes and it like rabbits on heat and had him when the boys would have such a gap between them.

"Of course we can go down and watch them. Would you like me to give you a piggy back as well?" I ask and he doesn't even answer but gets ready to jump onto my back. I bend down and he climbs onto my back and I make my way downstairs pretending that he is too heavy for me.

"Myla, stop it." He whines half way down the stairs and I laugh before running the rest of the way to the basement. Caleb pushes over the door and I make my way down the stairs normally.

"Come back for more?" Mohawk guy asks wiggling his eyebrows.

"Maybe, Caleb and I just wanted to listen to some music, isn't that right kiddo?" I look over my shoulder at him for conformation.

"Yeah that's right. I've never gotten to listen to you guys before." He plops himself down on the couch. Sean and I catch each other's eyes and he looks a little embarrassed that his youngest brother hasn't heard him before. I take the seat next to Caleb and wait for them to set up.

"I guess that means that we are doing another song and then packing up." The emo one sighs before walking behind his drums and picks up his drumsticks. I look over to Caleb to see how excited he is about hearing his big brother play and he isn't really looking at the others apart from his brother. We both are mainly looking at his brother, although I doubt Caleb is thinking about how cute Sean looks. The band starts playing a song and I know this song like I wrote the lyrics my own. It was the song that I was strumming along to yesterday, the one that my dad taught me. I know I could leave now but I want to just stay and listen to it; I want to hear how another group of people sing and play it. So with that I close my eyes and listen to them playing the song.

**We'll do it all**  
><strong>Everything<strong>  
><strong>On our own<strong>

**We don't need**  
><strong>Anything<strong>  
><strong>Or anyone<strong>

**If I lay here**  
><strong>If I just lay here<strong>  
><strong>Would you lie with me<strong>  
><strong>And just forget the world?<strong>

**I don't quite know**  
><strong>How to say<strong>  
><strong>How I feel<strong>

**Those three words**  
><strong>Are said too much<strong>  
><strong>They're not enough<strong>

**If I lay here**  
><strong>If I just lay here<strong>  
><strong>Would you lie with me<strong>  
><strong>And just forget the world?<strong>

**Forget what we're told**  
><strong>Before we get too old<strong>  
><strong>Show me a garden<strong>  
><strong>That's bursting into life<strong>

**Let's waste time**  
><strong>Chasing cars<strong>  
><strong>Around our heads<strong>

**I need your grace**  
><strong>To remind me<strong>  
><strong>To find my own<strong>

**If I lay here**  
><strong>If I just lay here<strong>  
><strong>Would you lie with me<strong>  
><strong>And just forget the world?<strong>

**Forget what we're told**  
><strong>Before we get too old<strong>  
><strong>Show me a garden<strong>  
><strong>That's bursting into life<strong>

**All that I am**  
><strong>All that I ever was<strong>  
><strong>Is here in your perfect eyes<strong>  
><strong>They're all I can see<strong>

**I don't know where**  
><strong>Confused about how as well<strong>  
><strong>Just know that these things<strong>  
><strong>Will never change for us at all<strong>

**If I lay here**  
><strong>If I just lay here<strong>  
><strong>Would you lie with me<strong>  
><strong>And just forget the world?<strong>

When the last chord is played a lone tear rolls down my cheeks and I wipe it as quick as I can in hope that no one sees it. I look at the band and they are all congratulating each other apart from Sean, who is looking at me with a pained expression. Great, now I have even more sympathy from him than before.

Chasing Cars is one of those songs for me that will always bring me back to a certain memory. No matter where I am, what mood I am in or when I hear it, it will always bring back memories of my dad and I. At the start of the song it reminds me of when he first started helping me learn the song and then through the middle it is just the memories we have had together and then the end is when I see him dead. The ending is really powerful because we I see my dad lying on the ground dead I always forget about the world. I forget about what is going on around me and all I can feel is the pain that I felt when I saw him that way. The song pulls my heart every time but I always treasure it because it helps me remember memoires of my father and I know that is better than nothing.

"You guys are really good; why don't you ever do any concerts?" I ask trying to shake myself out of my own personal pity.

"Our first gig is next Saturday, which is why you will be hear us practising a lot more that we normally do. First gigs we have to make a good impression." Sean tells me but I can guess that he is trying to tell the boys that they will be working harder more than actually telling me that information

"Well then I am getting a front row seat." I joke before pulling Caleb out of the sofa and onto my back. "We are going to go upstairs so we don't get in your way while you pack up." I tell them all before waving goodbye and walking up the stairs with Caleb clinging onto me. I drop Caleb onto the lounge couch and then sit on the other end while he chooses some cartoon programme that I haven't watched since I was his age. As I start watching the programme I soon don't understand why I used to like it because it is utter rubbish and doesn't make any sense at all; in fact all I can think about while watching it is that my brain is going to turn into mush if I watch any more. The band slowly walks up the stairs and I say goodbye to them all and I soon here the front door closes before Sean walks into the room and sits on the sofa with us. Caleb jumps at the opportunity to be with his oldest brother and crawls onto his lap. Sean laughs at Caleb and I can't help but think how cute his laugh is.

"So did you like what we played?" Sean asks Caleb and Caleb nods his head enthusiastically.

"You're the best." Caleb states and both Sean and I laugh.

"Looks like I have competition with being number one fan." I joke and Sean looks over at me with an expression that I can't read.

"Yeah, maybe you do." Sean tells me and I quickly look back to the TV screen. The boys start coming back home one by one and soon at about 5 o'clock all of the boys are back home. The house is a racket with most of the teenage boys playing loud music so they can't hear each other's music. The noise is so loud my head feels like it is having its own rubber ball in there, bouncing from side to side until every part of my brain is pounding. I groan at the noise of it all and stuff my head into the pillow, covering my ears in the process. Caleb and Sean chuckle at me but don't bother to say anything as they know nothing will help. The front door opens and Regina and John come into the house together.

"Hello Munchkins."Regina calls out to the three of us. Sean groans at the nickname and I laugh at him.

"Mum, I'm twenty; do you really need to call me munchin still?" Sean grumbles at her. Oh, I swear he was 21?

"Sean, you came out of my womb which means I can give you any name I like at any age I like." Regina informs him. I look over to Sean and see a horrified expression at his mum's words and I crack up even more.

"Gahh- Mum, don't ever say that to me again, I do not want to hear about you womb or anything to do with that."

"My dear sweet delicate little flower, you really do need to grow up." She says and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek before he can protest. Regina walks over to the Stairs and calls up to the boys, "Boys, family meeting now!" One by one each of the 5 boys upstairs come down the stairs and take their place in what must be the seat they always take.

"Myla, can you sit next to Doug and Ian?" John asks and I nod my head before walking to the seat. I look around and work out that it must go from height order.

"Okay, so seeing as Myla is here I want to start by making some ground rules." John tells them all and I shrink down in my seat because I doubt these rules are going to benefit anyone.

"1. You treat Myla like your sister, which means you have her back at all time. If someone is trying to kiss her and she looks uncomfortable you tell the guy to back off, if a girl is being bitchy to her be there for Myla if she needs help, if Myla needs a ride back home then you give it to her. Do the things that you would do for your brother just without the violence." Regina tells them. _Not too bad of a rule. _

"Number 2; Caleb and Ian your curfew is at 8, anyone who goes to high school it is at 12 o'clock and Sean you don't have one. If I see any of you out past your curfew you will be grounded for a week plus trash duty for 2 weeks." John follows up and Doug glares at me.

"Well done, curfew is now put back 1 hour!" Doug tells me and I look back at him without flinching.

"I'm sure you can get your action before then seeing as you are such a 'ladies man'." I tell him before trying to hide my giggles into my hand.

"Number 3, and your last rule; your dad and I both now how you all are so if we see any of you in Myla's room or if Myla sees you in there herself you will be in big trouble. The punishment will be left up to Myla, so whatever she decides will be what you are going to put up with, and we will fully support the punishment." She gives that last rule and all the boys start standing up and getting ready to leave. "Myla could I please have a word with you privately, it's about today in school." I nod my and we both make our way to the kitchen. We both sit down on the seats and I apologise quickly before she can say anything.

"I'm so sorry about what happened today in school, Regina. It is just hard for me sometimes to start a new school because even though a new school has lost all the scariness about whether people like me or not it is still daunting because of everything you have to go through. I'm not blaming what I did on anyone else because I was wrong but I sometimes just feel like giving up on school because it has failed me so many times before." I explain to her because that is how I feel for some of it. School was school. No matter where I was I am always going to be the girl that got kicked out of other school and has an attitude. People didn't like that I was different and I felt like giving up before even trying today.

"Myla, I'm not going to say what you did was alright because it wasn't and I'm not going to sit here and say I understand because I have no clue what you feel like as it has never happened to me but I will give you one more chance. We are your new family so we will be here for you if you need us. However, if I hear that you have bunked again then I will ground you for a week." With that she made her way to the fridge and starts making dinner. I walk out of the room and make my way up to my room, feeling happy about the fact that I didn't get into too much trouble.

As I walk into my room I see that my door is slightly open and I know that someone is in there. My mind races through all of the things I can get one of the boys to do as punishments and I feel sort for whoever it is going to be. Just as I open the door and get ready to shout at the person who has intruded my space and gets the first lot of Myla punishment I quickly recognise that it is Sean in there. I beam at him sitting on my bed and I make my way over to my bed and sit next to him.

"Hey, sorry about coming in without you inviting me in I just didn't want the guys to see me standing outside your door looking like an idiot waiting for you, plus I really want to talk to you about something." Sean explains to me looking rather nervously and I can't help but think how cute he looks.

"Shoot." I reply and try to give him a smile that will relax him.

"So I know that Chasing Cars upset you and I tried to talk them out of showing you that song but it is just out best song and they really wanted to play it to you and we need to rehearse them all and I just hope that you aren't angry or upset over us playing it because they really didn't understand what was so bad." He pleads with his eyes and all of his words just tumble out of his mouth. I let out a light laugh and move closer to him.

"It is okay. You guys were amazing and of course they wanted to play it; the song is amazing and you play it brilliantly. Just because the song makes me a little upset doesn't mean that you shouldn't play it for me or for anyone. I need to have good memories of the song and that helped with that. Plus Caleb loves the song and so did I. Don't worry about it anymore Sean, we're cool. How can I hate a song if I am your number one fan anyways?" I joke with him and I take his hand in mine. Crap! I am holding Sean's hand. We both realise what I have done and just stare at our combined hands. We shouldn't be doing this, we both know it, 'brother and sister' shouldn't do this kind of thing but I have never seen Sean as my 'older brother'. I didn't want to pull my hand out his and I hope he feels the same because he isn't pulling his away either.

"Good, I'm glad we are cool; I would hate for our number one fan to hate us." He tells me with his voice having a little raspiness in it. His thumb starts stroking my fingers and my breathing spikes. Sean is sending a swarm of butterflies into my stomach and not even Drake made me feel like this when he was trying to get me in the mood.

"Who says I want to be your number one fan anymore?" I ask a little breathlessly.

"Oh, don't you?" Sean asks raising one of his eyebrows and he turns his puppy dog eyes on me. As much as I always say that I have the best puppy dog eyes in the world I would easily fall off a cliff if he asked me to with those eyes.

"I guess I still want to be as I love all of the songs you have played to me, and have gotten flirted on my one of the band members." I answer with a smile and something flashes in Sean's eyes when I talk about being flirted with.

"Well then, you will be our number one fan for me until the end." He whispers into my ear before placing a kiss on my forehead and then walks out of the door. I place my hands or my reddening cheeks, trying to cool them down, and my mouth is open partly in surprise. Not saying that I am a slut but I have kissed a fair share of guys. I have had a range of kisses and I have to say that Sean's kiss has set me off more than anyone else and he hardly kissed me. My thoughts aren't even structured correctly but all I know is that if there was anyone that I would dismiss as my brother it would defiantly be Sean!

Regina calls us all to the table and I make my way down the stairs and I sit next to Sean and Caleb. It was like being part of a big family during a Christmas dinner; I never got the chance to have a proper one but this made me feel like I really was part of their family and not just the girl that is living with them. Throughout the dinner I mainly talk to Caleb who was constantly making me laugh about his worries in school. A girl in his grade stole his juice box and told him that if he didn't ask her out then she wouldn't give it back. Oh the worries of being a nine year old. While laughing at Caleb and his stories I had to control myself as I would find Sean secretly touching me, whether it was his leg bumping against mine or his hand 'accidently' brushing me. It took all of my control to carry on like nothing was happening and I think Sean was getting a kick out of what was happening.

"Oh I forgot to mention to you Myla, your mom called earlier and said that Ellie should be arriving sometime during Thursday." John tells me.

"No-fricking- way, you have got to be kidding me!" I scream in excitement. Ellie is my dog. My dad bought her for me when I was 14 and she ended up being there for me when no one else could. She was a part of my dad and helped me remember him when everyone else was telling me to forget about him or feeding me negative memories.

"Who's Ellie?" Evan asks.

"My dog; she's been in holding for the last couple of days waiting to come here but I didn't realise she would be able to get here so quickly. " I explain and my excitement takes such an overload that I start doing a little jig in my seat and everyone looks at me like I have grown an extra head. Normally I would stop but with the news of Ellie coming I don't care. After dinner I volunteer to wash the dishes and I end up dancing around the kitchen in good spirits. I make a tiny song about her and keep on replaying it until the last thing was dried. I finish the drying and skip up the stairs and to my bedroom. I log onto Facebook wanting to send Heaven a message about my good news. When I am logged on I see that I already have a message from her and I read it quickly.

_My Myla,_

_So we are now equal with this whole Suzie- Will thing. Oh my God I actually can't believe how well Will is doing at being a boyfriend. I think I am starting to get feelings for him after only a couple of days –extra worried here- but I don't think I mind. Anyways get enough details earlier in our conversation so you really need to send me some! Not a long message but at least you know I am still alive after your leaving me alone._

_Heaven_

_P.S .I guess you really are a best friend._

As all best friends so we have nicknames for each other, mine is of course my Myla and Heavens is hehe Heaven. We were 5 and thought it was cool that the words had the start of our names in it. They kind of stuck and we still use them.

_Hehe Heaven,_

_So my main news is; ELLIE IS COMING ON THURSDAY! *tears of joy* the other love of my life is now going to be reunited with me! Shame you can't be Okay so more details on the boys coming up._

_Sean- He plays in a band and I actually love all of their music. He is beyond hot and cute, plus has this whole innocent act but looks like he could take you on a wild ride if he wanted to. Surprisingly, he actually cares about me which I find really sweet.  
>Evan- He is biggest player out of them all. He has a killer smile but he uses it way too much. He has pretty much flirted with me since I met him and I found out that he has a girlfriend (remind you of anyone?). He is also really nosy!<br>Finn- He is the arty one out of them all. He also cares about me. I don't really know much else about him so I am trying to do that so I can learn more about him.  
>Doug- Tries to act like the boys around our block; so he is a wannabe gangster and looks worse than the boys that live around your area. He thinks he is God's gift to woman (worse than Evan but Evan actually gets girls). Worst thing about him is that he is annoying as hell!<br>Miller- He is adorably cute. He is really worried about people and so tends to keep himself to himself. I feel for him that I feel like wrapping him up in my arms and squeezing him until he feels comfortable around me; although I doubt that would make him feel any better!  
>Ian- Ian is at the awkward teenage stage so it is kind of hard to talk to him. I haven't really had anything to do with him because he isn't the youngest, he doesn't go to my school and he hasn't made an effort to come and talk to me. But I haven't made any effort either so I'm not complaining.<br>Caleb- He is by far my favourite of the seven. He is the cutest 9 years old in the world; he is cute, kind, playful and when he is older he is going to be a major heartbreaker. I actually love the kid like my own little brother and if I see any of his brothers do anything mean to him I will personally shove their heads into the loo!_

_So that is all I have got and I have school tomorrow so I have to go now. Sleep time__ ,_

_Myla_

_P.S. You couldn't get anyone better than me; just like I couldn't get any better than you._  
><em>P.S.S- Mushy stuff is now over.<em>

I log off of Facebook and head into bed. I close my eyes and push my feet down the bed to get comfortable. As I do this I instantly feel something scratch my foot. I yelp and pull back the covers to see something black and fluffy in my bed. I turn on my side light and the black thing turns out to be black cat in my bed. I scream bloody murder and it is probably one of the loudest screams I have ever done in my life. Everyone in the house, including Sean, comes barging into my room to see what the matter is. Sean, Evan, Finn and John are all carrying some sort of weapon as they probably thought an intruder was in my room

"What's the matter Myla?" Regina asks concerned. I point as the evil fur ball that is looking at me with distain.

"That thing scratched me while I was in bed." I tell her with hate in my tone, I still glare at the cat.

"That's Mrs Harlington's cat. I wonder how it got in here." John asks confused. I take my eyes off of the cat and look over to see them all confused except one. Doug!

"You are an idiot! You are actually the world's biggest idiot I know Douglas McGowan!"I stomp towards him only to be held back by Evan and Finn. A sneeze, followed by another one brings me out of my anger and I groan.

"What is the problem Myla? Can't handle a joke?" Doug taunts me.

"I can handle a fricking joke, idiot head. What I can't handle is when you put a cat into my bed when I am allergic to the bloody creature." I tell him before I sneeze another three times.

"How bad is your allergy?" Sean asks now looking at me concerned.

"I get red and itchy eyes, plus I sneeze a lot." I tell him having to stop half way to sneeze. I walk over to my desk and pull open one of the draws to get my allergy medication. My eyes start itching and the sneezing only gets worse. The cat gets removed from my bed by Evan and I thank him before sitting on my chair, not going anywhere near my bed.

"Okay, everyone go back to sleep you have school in the morning. Doug, you will be punished by Myla as you clearly went into her room without permission. Myla, you would like me to wash your bedding?" She asks clearly taking the mother roll.

"Please." I tell her, nodding my head. Everyone follows her out the door minus the one person who I actually want to leave, Doug. He stands next to the door glowering at me like I was the one that got him sneezing like an idiot.

"You are going to regret ever doing that, Doug! I swear on my dad's grave that if you get a cat near me again then I will be digging your own grave in the back garden and I will get all of the animals in the area to pee on it! I suggest you keep your eyes open, wide open!" I warn him and he gives me one final hateful look before walking out of the door. Once he leaves I let out a breath and look down at the scratch that the stupid cat gave me. Just my luck, it is bleeding. The door gets pushed open a little wider and Sean comes in holding out a plaster.

"Thought you could use it; I saw you were bleeding and I imagine you would really want blood on your new bedding." Sean crouches down in front of me and placed the plaster on my leg.

"Thanks." I tell him rather breathlessly. It is safe to say that at this particular moment I am happy as a dog with a ball about living here. I don't even care about what Doug has just done because Sean and I are having a moment! We both continue to just stare into each other's eyes but then being the dork that I am decide to sneeze and ruin the moment. Curse the cat, Doug and I. Sean laughs before standing up and walks out of the room; giving me the perfect opportunity to look at his fantastic bottom. So maybe Sean shall be my exception of the no guy rule.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I know I haven't updated in FOREVER. I don't have any excuses apart from I just wasn't in the mood to write for way over 3 months :L This is over double the amount of words from the original and I am sorry for leaving it so late since updating. I won't be quick on updating because I am the worst person with dates things need to be done by so I am sorry. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I am trying to change Myla into what I want her to be because sometimes some of the things she did in the original one didn't really make sense so I change them. Right, I am going now and happy one month until Christmas :D **


	4. Spitting Games

Why does it always happen to me?

Disclaimer: All of the rights go to Kate Brian. I in no way own anything apart from the plot and some of the characters.

Chapter Four- Spitting Games

* * *

><p>Regina came into the room a few minutes after Sean left and started changing the bed sheets for me. I stayed sitting on my desk seat because I didn't want to go near where the evil thing had been. As she was changing the sheets I was sneezing and scratching my now red eyes like a mad woman, ideas of what I can do to Doug later was the only positive about this situation right now.<p>

"I am so sorry about Doug. I would say that this isn't normal behaviour for him but you already know I would be lying and if you didn't you would eventually." Regina apologises for Doug. I have the feeling that no matter what Doug does he won't apologise and others are going to have to do it for him. I would love to see him do what he does here to the guys from back home because they would make him realise quickly that what he is doing is stupid and won't ever do it again. Regina and I end up spending 10 minutes coming up with Doug's punishment and if I was Doug I would hate to have it. It is easy to see that while the boys have been playing pranks on each other Regina has been watching them and remembered how the best pranks have gone. Our final ideas end up being; shredding up two of his playboy magazine's (Regina's idea), painting his toenails a bright pink colour and I was fine but Regina wanted more punishment so she is going to wake him up at 5am to help her with breakfast and some 'bonding' time between the pair. The ideas that Regina came up with were amazing and the fact that they were made for her son without any worry about what could happen to him made me like her a lot more.

We both say goodbye to each other and I make my way over to the bed. I pull the cover right to the end of the bed so I can see that nothing is inside, then place myself into the bed and pull the covers up slowly, doing everything with such precaution that nothing would be missed by me. You never know what could happen with this household and so precaution is how I am going to take it for a little while. I get comfortable and try to get some sleep, which is easier said than done when my eyes are itching and am sneezing every two seconds. Stupid cat. Stupid Doug.

* * *

><p>I wake up before my alarm and I notice how itchy my eyes are. I pull the small mirror that I keep on the side table and look at how bad my eyes are. They are red; really red. Oh and I'm still sneezing. I get out of bed and walk over to where my medicine is lying and take another two pills. I feel beyond terrible and my eyes are still itchy. I make my way downstairs not as delicately as I normally am because I shouldn't be up at this time in the morning. Regina looks up when she sees me and comes straight over to stand in front of me.<p>

"Good morning Myla, how are you feeling today?" Regina asks placing both hands on my cheeks.

"Like a cat has just had a couple of round with my eyeballs." I joke with her before sitting down in one of the kitchen seats.

"I hate to say this, and I don't mean for you to take any offence to what I say, but you look terrible." She pats my back soothingly and goes back to cooking breakfast. "Doug has just gone to the toilet; he should be back any minute. Since he is already doing one of his punishments I told him what it was but you get to tell him the rest." Regina tells me and the grin on her face makes it seems like she is happy with the news. What kind of mother would grin at their child's torture? To be honest I don't even care. Regina is allowing me to handle doing a pretty epic punishment and it is already putting her in higher books than my real mum. Not like that is hard to do anyways.

Before I can respond to her Doug comes into the kitchen wearing a bright floral apron; the flowers range from big to small and go from white to a dark blue colour. The look of Doug in the apron has me falling on the floor in hysterics because when you see someone who tries to act so tough where one of the most feminine aprons I have ever seen in my life you can to do else.

"Look what the cat dragged in." Doug sneers at me. I get up off of the floor and place myself back up onto the chair that I was previously sitting on. Even though I manage to control my laughter to get up off of the floor it doesn't stop me from carrying on laughing because I have needed a good laugh and who would have thought that Doug would have been the one to give it to me.

"You look like you have had cat through up all over your apron and now you are wearing it!" I barely get out because I am laughing so hard.

"Stop laughing at me! Mum, tell her to stop laughing at me!" Doug whines angrily and it just makes me laugh even harder while Regina can't help but crack up as well.

"Sorry hunny but I'm afraid I can't do that. This is your chosen punishment and maybe this will show you the reason as to why you shouldn't go into Myla's room again. She answers him like she actually regrets not being able to stop him but we both know she isn't as bothered as she is making herself out to be. Doug lets out a loud huff of breath before stomping out of the room and as he makes his way upstairs his voice gets louder because he is further away.

"Did I just see Doug in a girly apron?" Finn asks clearly astounded by the site.

"Punishment," Regina and I answer together before laughing again.

"Wow, remind me never to get on the other end of you two!" He tells us and Regina and I laugh again. "So how are you feeling today Myla?" Finn asks making himself a bowl of Captain Crunch.

"My eyes are really itchy and the medication only partly takes away my sneezes." I explain to him and before I even realise what I am doing I start to itch my eyes.

"Ouch, sucks to be you. If you need any help with that allergy stuff then you should talk to Sean about it. He will most likely take a look at it and give you the most accurate information about it all out of all of us." Finn advises.

"Why?"

"Sean, before he left college for the year, was studying medical. Sean was planning to be a doctor before getting side tracked. He still learnt a lot in his years there so he will be able to help you will allergies.

"Oh Okays, thanks; I shall ask for his help when he is around." I thank him before getting up from the seat and making myself some toast, now it was a more reasonable hour to eat. Before long all of the boys are seated somewhere in the room and are eating their breakfasts rather sleepily.

"Doug, Myla has decided your punishment." Regina announces to Doug and all of the boy's heads turn from their mum, to Doug to me.

"Why? I thought I had already done the punishment this morning; you took a picture and everything!" Doug complains and I look over to Regina in explanation of the photo. She shrugs her shoulder but I can see the smirk that is dying to come out. Regina clearly likes the punishment and wants to stretch it as far as possible!

"Unfortunately that was only one of the few. Myla explain." Regina orders and I grin at her before telling him the rest.

"You will have one of your precious playboy magazine's shredded into pieces which will be done by one of your brothers as there is no way that I am going into your room and they will also chose the best one to shred or else they will receive punishment as well. The last punishment will be that both set of nails, hands and toes, will be painted a sickly pink colour that stays on for at least a week and if I see that you have taken it off in anyway then I will find a better thing to put on your body that will be a hundred times more embarrassing than pink nails." I inform him smugly, getting a secret joy when I saw his mouth open slightly at what was coming in store for him. Once I finish talking the boys start hitting Doug around the head but he doesn't pay any attention at them and focuses fully on staring holes through me. If it wasn't for the countless arguments and fights that I have been in over my life I probably would have been scared and only just found the meaning of 'if looks could kill' but I have seen it before and instead of scaring me it gives me happiness that I still have power even miles away from my power source.

"Doug, stop it; you did the crime now you do the time." Regina preaches to him and I hide my laughter. "Now hurry up everyone time is wasting away." She calls out to us before running upstairs to get ready for work. Everyone gets up and starts moving around while I sit there scratching my eyes and stopping occasionally to sneeze.

"Do you want me to have a look at your eyes?" Sean asks.

"Yeah, if you wouldn't mind that would be great." I walk over and I sit in front of him where he instructs me to do various things with my eyes.

"So it is obvious that you have been through this before so I'm not going to bother with explaining it all because it is pretty much just what normally happens but I will tell mum that there is no point in you doing to school as it is best just to rest your eyes and you wouldn't be able to concentrate anyways." Doctor Sean tells me and I have to say that I hardly concentrate on his words because Sean is standing really close and something about him being doctor material makes him way hotter than normal Sean! I try to get those thoughts out of my head because they are rather awkward thoughts to have about someone who you are meant to consider a 'brother'. I walk over to the sofa and just lie down on it so I don't get pushed around while everyone is in the school rush. I look around the room in peace and quiet and can't help but feel a little smug and happy about the fact that I get to miss another day of school. Maybe Doug is clever after all.

* * *

><p>I spent the rest of the morning lazing on the sofa listening to a little bit of MTV. I was incredibly bored but the mere thought of school at the moment just didn't excite me like it usually does. I think school has just been so negative recently that I was trying to stop seeing it like that and it was just taking me a little while to change myself into that. I think thought with the new place with no judging and no arguments or drugs near where I live and sleep it will make the whole experience a little less traumatic. I can already feel my anger levels go down and I haven't even been here for 3 days.<p>

The opening of the front door and then the slamming of it a few seconds later took me out of my thoughts and looking over in the direction of who was coming in. I got my answer after 10 seconds and in trot Sean's band mates, carrying the equipment that they don't keep at ours.

"Heyya, what are you doing around here perky?" Mohawk guy asks.

"Rather stupidly got in an argument with a cat. And why call me perky?" I ask right back giving him an eyebrow raise because perky is a name that I have never ever been called.

"Well whenever we play our banging songs you are happy, another word for happy is perky. Plus, it also doesn't help that I don't know your name so I made up my own." He confesses and I laugh because that is pretty much the same thing I did by naming him 'Mohawk guy'.

"Oh okay, I pretty much did the same with you. I shall go and tell Sean that you are all here." I reply before walking to the door that leads to the back yard. I stop halfway and look back him. "Yours is Mohawk guy by the way. I find it pretty catchy." I joke with him and he lets out a laugh. I walk over to the garage, aka Sean's living space, and knock on the door before just walking in. Sean looks up from his place on the couch and wondering what I am doing here.

"The band is here, thought think they might know how serious you want to practice so are coming a bit earlier." I tell him when he looks a little confused at why they are here so early.

"Well at least they are finally taking this a bit more serious." He tells me before grabbing his guitar from the seat next to him and we both walk back to the basement, which is where the rest of the band is setting up.

"Hey dude," Mohawk greats Sean and Sean just moves his head up in that guy greeting. "So before we start I just want to tell everyone about my idea." He suggests making some of the other boys in the band frown.

"Well this ought to be good." Killer tan mutters and I stifle my snigger into my hand. Mohawk glares at him before carrying on with a much brighter tone.

"I think we need to tell perky here our names. As much as I love the nickname I don't particularly want to be called 'Mohawk guy' for the rest of my existence around her and what kind of number 1 fan doesn't know the names of them?" He playfully winks at me. "Seeing as it is my amazing idea I shall start. Hello, my name is Zack and I am the lead singer in the band 'The Tomorrow." Zach nudges emo boy, who is standing next to him, to tell him to introduce himself.

"I'm Ray and if it wasn't already obvious from my drumsticks that I'm carrying I play the drums." He holds up the drumsticks for evidence and I love the sassiness in what he says.

"Hey, my name is Jordan. I play electric and normal guitar." The boy with the long blonde hair says, giving me a wave and a smile.

"Last but not least I am Jonny. I do backup vocals, play base guitar and am going to be the one that all the girls fall for in the band." Killer tan tells me and walks over to hug me like this is the first time that we have ever met. Sean grumbles something that I can't hear because Jonny is blocking my ear from him and Jonny instantly backs away from me.

"It's tough having brothers." I joke to Jonny because I assume that Sean was telling him off for going near me because I am meant to be protected by him.

"Yeah, that is why he is grumpy about the hug." Jonny mutters sarcastically and I look over to see that Sean has paled a few shades. Wonder what is up with him? I link my arm through Sean's arm and introduce myself.

"Name is Myla Simmons; don't research it because that is creepy and you will find stuff that you shouldn't. Can dabble in a little singing but instruments are out of the question." I tell them all and pull out my biggest dazzling smile and bow to them.

"Now that Zack's 'brilliant' idea is done we can now get back to playing." Ray says with fake enthusiasm and I chuckle a little. They all get into their positions and instead of sitting on the couch I make my way over to the stairs so I can take some more cat medication.

"Where are you off to?" Sean asks and I turn back around to look at him.

"Going to take some more cat medication, my head is starting to hurt a bit and I can feel my eyes itching a lot more." I answer before racing up the stairs and into my room. I get to my room take the pills and then slowly walk back down the stairs because the headache is pounding against my skull. By the time I have gotten back down to the basement they are already playing. The song they are doing I have never heard before but it is some kind of rock song that would usually make me want to head band along with the beat but I would look weird doing it on my own and my headache would get so much worse than it already is so there is no point in me doing it. I sit down on the couch and when they finish the song I clap for them because I can't scream like I want to do.

"Is our number one fan already looking interest in us?" Zack jokingly asks, pretending to look upset.

"No! I loved the song but it is just that my head is having its own battle contest on which side can pound the hardest and so I can't jump and scream around without wanting to kill my head more than I already do." I explain.

"Poor perky," He tells me.

"Stupid Doug," Sean states before winking at me and I grin back. The boys start discussing other thing and I get a bit bored of what they are saying so I end up sitting there in my own little world. My phone starts ringing and it startles me because I wasn't expecting anyone to call me. I look down to see who it is to find it is my mum. I walk quickly out of the room and up to the lounge to answer it before it stops ringing.

"_Hey mum," _

"_Not your mum, guess again." _The person on the other end tells me. That voice. It is the voice that I have been so thankful to get away from in the last 3 days; the voice that no matter how many years I could leave I would always know it. It is the voice of my dad's killer and it is a voice that you never forget.

"_Rick? Why have you got mum's phone and why do you want to call me?" _I demand because Rick and I don't talk unless we have to. And the fact that I am far away from him means he never has to talk to me!

"_Well I found out a little secret of yours. A secret I am guessing you didn't want me to find out about. Your precious father left you lots of money. What I am curious is how come it has been three years and I have only just found out about it. If I am honest I feel a little betrayed by your mother." _He explains and I have no idea what he is on about. What money? I haven't heard anything about my dad giving me money when he died.

"_So my dad apparently left me money. Why does that news finally give you an interest in calling me, I mean it is clear that we don't get on and you did kill my father." _I explain to him, trying not to show how worried I am about the situation that I am pretty sure is about to go down.

"_Well my dear little Myla that is the million dollar question. Well maybe the $250,000 question seeing as that is the amount of money that the twat left you." _I stop myself from giving him a piece of my mind at the name he just called my dad. _"I think it is pretty obvious why I am calling you. If you have to ask then you really are thick! I want the money Myla." _And there is it; the news that I was waiting for but not wanting to hear. Rick wanted the money from the man that he killed. This is where I think the Rick is a psychopath. What kind of sane person would think that anyone would just hand over a load of money to someone they hate when that person had killed their own father? No one! Not one single sane person would do it willingly and he just assumes that I would.

"_Why on earth would I give that kind of money to you?"_ I ask and I know this is where the threat will come. I'm sure this isn't going to be a good threat. It will be the kind of threat that will make me hand over the money without even thinking about the dangers because they are too important.

"_You would give me the money if you knew what it would cost you if you didn't." _See, the threat and more reasons of why he is a psychopath. I swear he gets all of his best lines from films.

"_Just tell me what happens if I don't give it to you." _I demand gritting my teeth because the stupid game that he is playing is really starting to piss me off.

"_To make sure that nothing happens to your mother and best friend." _He tells me simply like it isn't a big deal that he has just threatened his wife's life.

"_You wouldn't!" _I gasp out to him in shock. I don't even know why I am shocked because I really should expect this sort of thing but it is still amazing how he can talk about it so freely.

"_Oh but Myla I would. Do you not remember who killed your father? I can just as easily do it to your mother and Heaven; it will also be less effort as they are so much smaller and less likely to fight back." _He gives an evil laugh before carrying on. _"I expect the money some time by next week." _

"_Rick!" _I scream down the phone but it is no use because he has already hung up. I punch the wall before letting out a scream that sends my head into more fits of protest. Sean and the band come running up the stairs to see what has happened because I think most people would question why I was screaming a boys' name and then punching a wall. All of them ask me what has happened in various ways but I just ignore them and speed dial Heavens' number.

"_My Myla, how are you babe?" _Awh crap, she sounds happy. I am going to now scare the crap out of her.

"_Hey Hev, I need to tell you something."_

"_Go for it chicka,"_

"_Can you just promise to stay at Wills' until I tell you otherwise? Don't go home at all, tell Will that I really need him to protect you and he is the only one I trust. I will tell you more when I can but I just need to be at his and stay careful." _I warn her but without giving too much away to the boys that are flat out listening to my conversation.

"_Okay I can promise that; but are you safe?" _

"_I am for the moment. Ask me in a week's time and I might have to tell you differently. Love you." _

"_Love you too."_ She replies before we both cancel the call. That has made me feel better. Out of the two I would save Heaven because she hasn't done anything wrong. Of course I don't want my mum to die but she has done more bad things than Heaven does and Heaven acts more like family than my mum does.

"So do you want to tell me what is going on?" Sean asks and I'm pretty sure he expects me to tell him because I have told him everything else.

"Not really." I answer looking at the ground and shuffling my feet because we both want two completely different outcomes to the situation.

"Guys can you give us a minute." Sean demands gruffly and drags me through the garden. I am feeling very jumpy because of the call and the fact he is dragging me makes me do the exact same thing I did with Evan. So I kick him awkwardly in the leg and he goes falling to the ground.

"Why did you do that?" Sean asks while getting back up. Clearly people around here don't mind being dragged.

"I don't like being dragged, it gets people to stop pulling me along and so I carry on doing it." I point out before slowly making my way to his home because I would rather have this conversation in private. He sits down on his sofa and pats the seat next to him so I sit down on it.

"Can you tell me now that we are in private?" Sean asks and I feel bad having to reject him again.

"No, I can't." I softly answer and fold my arms over my chest because it makes me feel like I have another type of barrier between him and the conversation with Ricky.

"Why? You have told me pretty much everything else about you to do with your situation back home how can this be any different?" He asks and I can see that he is trying to mask the hurt but couldn't. Sean's expression makes it even harder to refuse but I know that at the moment I shouldn't tell him what is happening.

"I can't tell you because the situation could get dangerous. I don't want you involved if it does get dangerous because I need to know that you are safe." I admit to him and I know that it is a long shot using the dangerous card but I am hoping that I get a little bit of luck and he doesn't freak out. Of course that doesn't happen. Sean jumps to his feet in protest.

"Dangerous?" He shouts and I flinch at the tone of which he is speaking. I haven't heard that tone before and I was expecting it to come out. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you just caught me by surprise. If you are going to be in any kind of danger and have the possibility of getting hurt then I am calling the boys and we are helping you in any way that we can." He takes out his phone and begins to start pressing buttons. I snatch the phone away from him and put it behind my back so he will just focus on what I am saying for a minute.

"You aren't calling them here. None of you will be able to help me with this, especially as you have no idea what is going on." I tell him gently.

"Dammit, why can't you just tell me what the situation is?" Sean shouts again and I have never seen such a calm guy lose it so bad.

"Because I don't need you getting involved in what is happening! I have handled 17 years without you and your brothers helping me and I can handle this situation on my own." I shout back and before he can say anything back to me I run out of the door.

So now I get to play in one more of Rick's bloody games. I might be playing now but I can promise that this will be the last time I ever have anything to do with him again. I am over the games and I am over LA. Coming here meant starting fresh and I will make damn sure that that is what is going to happen! But for the moment I am still running around in his game. Great! Just great; why does this always happen to me?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Anyone notice how quickly I have done this chapter? ;) I have pretty much been working my socks off trying to do this because I have felt so guilty about not doing anything for months now. It was a short chapter originally and when I looked back I saw how rushed it really was. **

**So how did you like this chapter? I am trying to start re-writing Chapter 5 but I'm not sure when I can get it up as I am pretty busy at the moment but I shall try as quick as possible. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**-Dreamworldstorymaker :D**


	5. Give me Strength!

**Why does it always happen to me?**

Disclaimer: All of the rights go to Kate Brian and I in no way own anything apart from the plot and some of the characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: Give me Strength<strong>

I grab my purse, mobile phone and a couple of changes of clothes and stuff them along into a rucksack along with my passport. I fish out my mobile and call a taxi and ask for a ride to the airport. I know that what I am doing isn't right and that I probably should ask for help but I don't ask for help often and I am not getting any of them hurt, especially not because of me. I am rushing to leave because no matter how short the goodbye is I don't like them. I have hardly been with the family and I am already wanting to protect them and miss them. How messed up is that!

The taxi driver should be arriving in 15 minutes and I am glad that it isn't too long to wait. I look at the time to see that it is only 1.30pm. This means that the rest of the family won't be coming home until later so I don't have to worry about sneaking past them either. I head down the stairs and out of the front door so that when the Taxi comes I can get in straight away and don't have the possibility of Sean stopping me from leaving.

After waiting outside for another 10 minutes the taxi driver arrives and I quickly get into the car. Just as I tell the driver where I am going Sean starts running over to the cab and I panic.

"Can you start driving quickly, I don't want to talk to him." I plead and the driver quickly starts driving down the road. I turn around in my seat and give Sean I final wave goodbye. Sean looks angry and I know that if I was him I would have thought of twenty different ways to kill me. My only reasoning in not stopping and letting him come is because if he got hurt I would never be able to forgive myself for that happening.

"So is that an ex you are trying to run away from?" The cab driver asks and I shake my head.

"Just a really great person that doesn't want me leaving to go mess around with danger." I answer honestly and he looks at me through the rear view mirror.

"Well I can tell you that no matter where you go he will always be there. His face might have been angry but there was also a lot of care in there. I would keep him close, you don't want to be losing someone like him." He warns and it makes my heart crack a little.

"Yeah I know, that is why I made him stay at home." I whisper to myself before settling back into my seat and preparing myself for the rats nest that is what I called home.

* * *

><p><strong>Sean's POV<strong>

I heard a car pull up about 20 minutes after Myla left my lounge. I knew what she was doing and I felt stupid for leaving her alone for this long. I yank my door open and run to the front of the house where I see the girl who has started to mean so much to me ready to drive away from me. She looks over to me before quickly telling the driver something and he pulls away quickly. She didn't want me trying to stop her. I can't blame her for that but it doesn't make me feel any better. I am angry. Not at Myla but at myself for letting her run away. I am trying to show that I am always there for her to rely on and as soon as there is danger I let her run away without much protest from me. What kind of man am I?

I don't know what to do and I am starting to freak out. I don't freak out often, my brain is level headed and I deal best in stressful situations but Myla has somehow rewired my brain and so when it comes to her I am a fucking mess! I dial Finn's number, not even caring that he might have a lesson now, and wait for him to pick up.

_What dude? I am in class so make it quick." _He whispers into the phone and I am glad that he still managed to answer even though he is in lesson.

"_Myla has just left. She has gone to go back to LA. Her mum's boyfriend Rick said something to her and she literally went into a fully fledged panic mode. I don't really know what is happening but I know we need to help! So can you and Evan please come home right now? We are all going to get her back."_

"_Sure bro, we shall be straight home." _Finn promises and I click the phone off. I race up to Myla's bedroom to see if there is anything in there that will help give me any indication of anything suspicious. I don't really know what I am expecting to find because there is no way she is just going to leave a plan of what is going to happen or the address that she is staying at. Damn, this would be so much either if she has told me stuff. I look around her bedroom, feeling a little guilty that I am in her bedroom without her allowing me, and look around to see that everything is pretty much exactly where it is. She has a few pieces of clothes lying around but other than that the room is all neat. The room shows how little time she has been here because you can see that she has started making it her own but she hasn't finished yet.

"Come on Myla, I need to find something to help find you." I mutter to myself. I pace around the room hoping that an idea will come to me like it usually does in the films. "Sean, you know nothing is going to come to you walking around the room." I tell myself before stopping and just looking around the room. "And now I am talking to myself. Welcome to the crazy bus Sean." I sarcastically say before shaking my head. After what feel like hours but is probably only 10 minutes my brothers finally come home and I run down so we can help Myla as quick as possible. When I finally make my way to them they both look pretty nervous about what I am going to tell them.

"So tell us what happened." Finn demands softly, clearly caring about what happens to Myla just as much as I do. Well maybe not as much as me but he probably still cares a lot. What I can't understand is how calmly he says it. How can he be so calm in this kind of situation when he has heard that Myla has gone back to LA to deal with a situation?

"So we were having band practice like we have been doing a lot because of the concert and her phone rings. Obviously I don't think anything of it because our phones are always going off and nothing exciting ever happens. So she is upstairs talking and then we just hear her shouting 'Rick' before a thud on the wall is heard. We all run the stairs to check what has happened and she ignores all of us and calls Heaven. She tells Heaven that no matter what she should stay with Will." I am about to explain more but Evan cuts me off.

"That is Heaven's boyfriend." Evan tells us and Finn and I just look at him with a confused expression so he elaborates. "On Sunday Myla has this massive laughing fit thing while we were playing outside. She fell off her seat in laughter and I was interesting in what was so funny so I looked at the message. In the message it basically said something about Heaven finally getting with Will and now they are dating." Evan explains and a look of understanding comes onto Finn's face so he obviously must remember when this happened.

"Anyways, getting back to what is important, Myla told Heaven to be safe and when Myla asked if Myla was safe she told her to check in another week. I know it doesn't sound as bad as it is but if you saw the panic in Myla's eyes like I did then you would understand how bad this situation is. She doesn't want us to get involved in it all because it could be too dangerous for us but that has just made me more determined to go after her and help." The words all just blurt out of me and after telling them both I find that I have lost my breath a little. This was me losing my cool. It might not sound too bad but it was me losing my cool. Freaking out. I am usually the one in any situation calming everyone down because their ideas are getting irrational and a pumped up person is never going to help a situation out. And yet here I am freaking out because of a girl I had only met three days ago. If it wasn't for the fact that I can feel what I feel for Myla I would be thinking that I was acting pretty pathetic but I can feel what I am feeling and I have to say that I really didn't like it.

"Sean you just need to relax, bro. We will find her and then she will be safe." Finn tries to reassure him and I give him a slow nod to show him that I understand what he is saying. "So we all know that she has gone back to La because that is where they live and it would be the most obvious choice." He stops to look at both of us and we both wait for his next sentence. "Then the plan is to call mum and ask where Myla used to live. Then we go straight to the airport, get the tickets there and then fly straight out so Myla isn't too far in front of us." Finn finishes and I have to say it is a very good idea. One that I might have thought of had I not been having a meltdown session.

"Sounds like a plan. Sean you call mum because you are best at explaining this stuff and Finn and I are meant to be in school." Evan tells me before racing up the stairs so I don't argue with him.

"Good luck," Finn says before walking up the stairs and both are most likely packing their bags for going to LA. I walk over to the garage start packing and then call mum to try to explain to her some of the situation without worrying her or making it seem like a pointless adventure. Stupid Myla, why did she have to make me care so damn much?

* * *

><p><strong>Myla's POV<strong>

The taxi driver was driving down the motorway at the actual speed limit. It was annoying. I mean, I'm happy he wasn't doing anything illegal but the taxi I pick, on the day that I need them to be as fast as possible, decided to be doing the right thing now. Brilliant. It wasn't that I had a flight to catch at an actual time it was just the sooner I get there the sooner I get out and the sooner it is all over with. Also, I know that the way I left won't make Sean give up. Knowing them as much as I can do in the last 3 days makes me know that he is trying to get as much information collected before coming after me. So the sooner I get out, the sooner I can then move on from it all. The drive had given me a chance to think about it all a bit more. My main question that I kept asking was how dad had even had that much money. Then my second was 'why am I only just hearing about it now?' It wasn't that I wanted the money because I probably wouldn't have spent much on it. It was the fact that I had met up with my dad's friend, Bill, lots of times as he was the one who dealt with dad's money and he never once mentioned the big sum of money my dad had left me. I am defiantly getting him to explain himself when I get there because there is no way I am having one of dad's friends betraying him like that. My phone rings again for the 5th time in the last 15 minutes and it is once again Sean. I press the ignore button and I still feel bad as much as I did when I pressed the ignore button the first time.

"You should answer it; the guy obviously cares about you and you should just call him to say you are alright." My cab driver says and I am starting to get annoyed at this stranger who is making me a love life that doesn't even exist.

"Maybe he doesn't need to get involved." I bite back to the driver and his eyes widen slightly not expecting the tone from me.

"Sorry doll, wasn't trying to offend you. Sometimes you have to accept help even when you don't think you need it." He tells me and I give him sad eyes.

"I would love his help but it is safe for him not to get involved. I am being stubborn for his benefit, he just doesn't realise it yet." I reply and we catch each other's eyes.

"Well as long as you know what you are doing." He finishes the conversation and we both go back to being silent. My phone rings again and I look to see it is Finn. Well at least it makes a change from Sean, even if it is his brother.

"_Hey Finn; did you forget that I'm not in school so you don't need to wait for me?" _I ask jokingly.

"_Myla we both know I am not calling about that, just come home." _He pleads and I swallow a deep breath.

"_I am going home." _I tell him softly, so wishing I could just run home and be with all of them.

"_I know you are going back to your old home but I'm talking about our house. You know that house that you are meant to be starting fresh in? We are your real home now. We need you just as much as you need us." _I shouldn't have answered this call. I knew they were going to want me to come back but I didn't realise it was going to be this hard and I didn't realise they actually cared this much!

"_I'm sure you can handle being by yourself for a couple of days. What I am doing won't take me too long so if you could just tell Regina and John that there is an emergency at home that requires me to leave for a few days then I will love you forever." _I try to plan with him.

"_Myla, we aren't helping you with lying to our parents we are coming with you!" _Sean shouts down the phone I can hear the phone being shifted through hands and then Finn complaining before Sean's voice becomes clearer again. _"We're family now Myla. Ohana means family, family means nobody gets left behind. Or forgotten."_

"_Please don't come after me. You could get home and as you think we are 'family' you can understand why I don't want you to get hurt." _Throwing some of his argument right back at him.

"_The only way you can stop us from coming after you right now is if you come home this second. That is the only way you will promise our safety because you can see that we are with you and we can see that you are with us." _His argument stops me. There is no way I am ever going to get them to turn around unless I come with them and that can't happen. As clever as I am, I clearly can't go up against the McGowan boys, or well Sean, because I don't have the will power to stop them from coming with me.

"_Fine, come, get yourself in danger. But don't expect me to help you anymore than to give you a place to sleep. You are coming by yourself and as far as I am concerned there I am not helping you guys because you were all idiotic enough to not follow my safety instructions."_ I know that he wasn't listening to the last part and I didn't really care. I know and he probably did as well that the first sign any of them were in I would be there helping. I cared about them all too much to not help them.

"Good, we have already called Mum, she gave us your address and hopes that we all have a good trip; although she is rather disappointed and upset that we have to do this all during school time." I can pretty sure that I can hear a whole load of smugness in his voice. I can hear the other two boys give a 'whoop' at the sound of them missing school and I wonder how Evan is meant to be classed as a responsible adult and Finn is nearly there.

"_We aren't staying at mine idiot! But if you are coming then you are playing my rules. What I say goes because you will all just get killed if you act like you think you should act. So follow what I saw, got it?" _I spit out the words in anger and it is a bitter sweet thing knowing that they are coming.

"_Wouldn't have it any other way, Myla. Meet us at Burger King at the restaurant; we shouldn't be too long after you get there." _His voice has lost all anger and smugness and now is just quiet and soft, it is the voice that I like most out of all of his and I'm glad that he has gone back to it.

"_Arggg, whatever!" _I hang up the phone and think that the phone call went the complete other direction to how I had planned for it to go.

"So I'm guessing that he finally cracked you." The taxi driver smirks and I glare at him.

"Yes, the stupid idiot doesn't realise what he is getting himself into and his brothers! Just going to make my job so much harder." I grumble.

"Give them some credit. They clearly care about you enough to want to help and you should just let them. You never know, they could actually be the key in helping you out with your situation." He tries to keep me positive.

"I doubt it but thanks for trying to help." I tell him before looking out of the window and now just having one question going through my head. WHAT HAVE I DONE?!

* * *

><p><strong>Sean's POV<strong>

The phone beeps in my ear and so I know she has hung up on me. I chuckle at her. I can't help it. The girl who was only meant to be the stranger who stayed at my house has managed to weave her way into my family and manage to do it in only four days.

"She is finally allowing us to come with her then?" Evan asks catching my eyes in the rear view mirror.

"Yep, we are meant to be meeting her at Burger King." I answer and grin at finally being able to follow her and her actually allowing it. I know she didn't want me to come but I still kind of got her consent in going and so I am happy.

"Real classy place to meet bro. Now give me my phone back." Finn tells me before trying to lunge at me and I don't really pull up a fight and just give him the phone back.

"Why do you want the phone back so much? Got messages from any girls on there we aren't meant to read?" Evan jokes and Finn smirks widely.

"Nope, I have no hidden girl but Sean might." He announces and I look at him in question.

"Who?" I ask

"Myla." The both tell me and I look at them in horror

"Is it that obvious to tell?"

"Nah, we are your brothers and so we notice things when it comes to you. We both figured out that you were starting to maybe like her and now we know for sure. Just don't you think it is a bit soon to be feeling so much for her?" Evan asks attentively not wanting to sound like an arse.

"Way too soon but I can't help it. She draws me into her and just things about her make me want to know more. When she wouldn't tell me the problem it hurt really badly because I expected her to tell me the problem. I don't really know what to do with the whole situation but I am just going to see what happens in LA and then go on from there." I tell them and I don't think I have ever really told them about my feelings towards a girl.

"Well good luck with Myla because you are going to have your work cut out with her." Finn tells me not meaning it to sound as harsh as it sounds.

"I know," I smile at him at the adventures I am going to have with Myla, well if she lets me. The rest of the way we were pretty much silent, all thinking about different things and what we have got ourselves into. I don't care much about what I am about to face as long as Myla is safe, that is all I care about at the moment.

The trip to the airport didn't feel nearly as long as it usually does. I guess that might be because I am scared to see how angry Myla is with me and am nervous about what is going to happen when we get to LA. Evan finds a car parking space and we all run into the airport so Myla doesn't have to wait longer than she already has which will mean that she won't be as annoyed as she would be. Evan runs ahead of us because he is the athlete in the family and Finn and I have no idea where the Burg King is, I just knew there was one. I see Myla standing outside of Burger King with her foot tapping like crazy and her hands on her hips. As angry as she looks there is some major cuteness and my mind goes back to when I kissed her on her forehead. It was so soft and delicate. We both forgot that we were meant to be branded as things and were just two people that we starting to show that we liked each other. Well I was. As soon as she notices us running towards her she glares at us before going to the ticket machine. Her petite bottom moves from side to side and it is another very positive thing to her body and just her in general. Finn, Evan and I look at each other and we all have the same thought, that even though Myla has agreed for us to come with her that she was pissed with us and we defiantly won't be getting off easy.

We all stand in line to the ticket machine and I don't bother saying anything to Myla because I don't know what she is going to do. She doesn't bother greeting us either and I am just starting to realise how stubborn she really is. Evan gives me a wink before then slinging his arm around Myla and before it has even rested properly on her it has fallen off with her body shake. He puts it up again and she does the same thing.

"Oh come on Myla. We came here to help you and you decide to just ignore us!" Evan pouts and I cringe at what he says. This will not make her happy.

"I did not ask you to come, Evan. In fact I want you to stay at home and carry on flirting with girls even though you already have a girlfriend! Unfortunately you were too dumb to listen and so how here you are now. So excuse me for trying to help you and then when you chuck it back in my face I don't want to be having contact with you. Right now you are still lucky that you are having the opportunity to still have kids." She hisses and I can't help but let out a chuckle. Her face has turned a little red and the fire in her eyes makes me glad it is aimed at my little brother and not at me. Myla spins around to face me and chuckle that I was letting out instantly stops and I stare at her waiting for the threat to come.

"What I just said goes for you too. In fact it is aimed at you more than your two buffoons of brothers. I have told you most things about my family and you decide that you can come waddling in and make it all better. Well you won't. You are going to make the situation a lot harder because I am now going to have to keep you safe as well as myself. Why couldn't you just take my advice you stupid boy." I hold up my hands in defence after her go at me and I am finally realising how bad she doesn't want us here.

"I'm sorry My, I feel the need to protect you, okay. When I heard you could be in danger I needed to be there to know that if I can help then I was there to help. I know you don't want us there with you but I swear we will try to keep out of your hair as much as possible." I plead to her and I can see her eyes soften slightly.

"I don't want any of you here because you feel the need to protect me. I just need you guys to leave." She tries to catch my eyes but after just making hers soften I know the power of staring into people's eyes so I divert mine to the floor and by the sound of her grunt I am imagining that my brothers are doing exactly the same thing as me. Once we get to the front of the queue Myla presses all of the buttons to order our tickets and before she can bother asking about money I get the family's debit card and pay for us all on that. I know she might like to think she is a lone wolf but she is part of my family now which means that she is going to have to put up with not having everything paid for her. So shoves each of us our tickets and no one bothers to comment on the aggressive action because none us wanted or needed the wrath of Myla on us again. But as we walk away I can't help but wonder what is better, having her angry at you or having her ignore you. Either way I didn't like it and I was going to do as much as I could to try and shake her out of the mood and into one where she actually enjoys spending time with me.

* * *

><p><strong>Myla's POV<strong>

I was seriously thinking about killing these boys. Well I wasn't really but I still wanted to cause some kind of pain to them for even thinking that they could come along with me. I have sort of gotten over the fact that they are coming. What I could get over was the feeling in the pit of my belly telling me that something bad was going to happen. Why did I allow them to come along with me? I know why I let them come with me. I couldn't do this alone. I know they were saying that I was part of their family but I truly thought of them all as my family. I had been through a lot of this by myself and as much as I know I can go through it all again alone, the fact that I know they are there ready and helping makes me feel loved and secure. I hate to put them in danger but I just couldn't find the will to carry on fighting them when all they really wanted was to come along for the ride.

It didn't really matter what choice I made less than an hour ago because they were sitting next to me and I would bet all of my dad's money that there would be nothing I could say that would stop them from coming with me. The boys had all brought out their own phones and were either texting or playing some kind of game. And me; well I was sitting there scratching and sneezing like a crazy person. It was getting to the point where people were starting to openly stare at me and give me their dirty looks. Clearly these people didn't understand that I wasn't doing all of this to annoy them but I was just in fact allergic and still calming down from the side effects.

My phone starting ringing and I looked down to see that the McGowan house phone was calling me. I wonder if that was Regina calling to check up on me.

_Hello?"_

"_MYLA, where are you? I came home and you weren't anywhere?" _Caleb tells me down the phone and I just think he is the most adorable thing in the world.

"_I'm sorry Caleb that I'm not there but I have to sort some things out. Sean, Evan, Finn and I are all having a little trip to LA because I need to talk to a couple of people as it is an emergency. It won't be too long until I am back with you." _I explain to him.

"_Why are they with you and not me? I thought I was meant to be your best friend at home." _Caleb sounds so upset and I feel really upset about not saying goodbye and explaining it all. Truth be told is that he wouldn't understand it all because at that age I would truly understand what I was doing.

"_Caleb, trust me when I tell you this, if I could choose any one of you to come out to LA with me I would choose you. Unfortunately your brothers tagged along and now I have to take them with me." _He doesn't say anything back to me and I add another thing hoping that he will get side tracked by it. _"Hey, do you want to hear a secret?" _

"_Yes! I'm the best at keeping secrets." _He confesses and I giggle at how excited he sounds.

"_I find all your brothers very annoying. So I would always choose you to come with me. However seeing as they are with me now and you are not I am just going to have to put up with them. Just as long as you know that you are my favourite then we can carry on being best friends." _I tell him and he lets out a giggle at my secret. I guess he doesn't often get told that he is someone's favourite over his brothers because he is so young. His brothers that are with me all let out exaggerated coughs about what I was saying and I try to hide my smirk at them. Well it does serve them right for coming with me without permission.

"_Well I know that now and of course we are going to be best friends forever! I have to go but have fun. I love you, bye." _

"_Love you too kiddo, bye." _I clicked off the phone and faced the brothers I was with. Yeah, Caleb is by far my favourite brother.

"What's the plan?" Evan asks, ignoring the conversation that Caleb and I had just had. It is a good question and I didn't have the answer for it, even if I did though I probably wouldn't tell them.

"Well we are all staying in a hotel. Really what I have planned for you guys is to go off on your own and sight see while I sort out my problem. I think that sounds like a wonderful idea, don't you?" I ask sarcastically trying to cover my lack of knowledge with humour.

"You aren't sure what you are going to do, do you?" Sean asks rubbing his forehead in frustration.

"No, but even if I did it wouldn't concern you; I wasn't joking when I said I wanted you all with as little involvement as possible. Although, we are just about to board a 5 hour flight journey and I'm pretty sure that that will help me think about what I am going to do when I'm there." I admit quietly not trying to cause another argument.

The stress of the day and the illness is finally coming back to me and I sit down in the seat next to Sean and rest my head on his shoulder. Sean takes my hands and soothingly rubs his right thumb over my fingers over and over again. I try to ignore what all of this means but with his brothers raising their eyebrows I couldn't find myself doing anything but concentrating on his slightly tan, big thumb somehow managing to look like it was gliding over my thumb and still managing to make me feel a flutter in my stomach. I finally can't be bothered with worrying about what his brothers think and I close my eyes just trying to soak up the comfort that he brings for the moment.

"Myla, wake up." I hear someone call. Damn, I must have fallen into a pretty deep sleep. I slowly open my eyes, trying to get them used to the light that will blind them if I open them too quickly. Once I finally open them fully and focus on what is around me I see that it is Sean that is directly in front of me and his wonderful voice that woke me from my mindless sleep.

"How long have I been asleep for?" I ask, stretching on the bones in my back, arms and legs.

"About an hour; you were pretty luck really considering it has been a boring hour of just waiting for the delayed plain to come. He gives me a special grin and it makes me up a little more. I fluff up my hair and stand so I am ready to go onto the plain. I walk in front of the boys and behind me they talk about the latest baseball match that they are missing. The sleep has made me feel much better about them coming with me, or well at least happy that Sean is coming with me. We wait in the line for the ticket man to let up board the plane. The ticket man looks at me and put a 'sexy' smile on his face.

"Hey sweetie, if I could rearrange the alphabet together I would put 'u' and 'I' together." He flirts with me and adds a wink. I stare at him in disgust. I thought people has stopped using that line once everyone voted it as the worst-chat-up-line ever!

"That's cute but I have a better one. If I could rearrange the alphabet I would put 'f' and 'u' together. Then you will get my answer to your awful chat up line, dork." I smile sweetly at him before snatching my ticket back and heading down the walkway for a couple of metres before stopping and waiting for the boys.

"Good job." Finn congratulates when they walk over and I smile at him. Evan and Finn are laughing about what happens but Sean looks majorly pissed off about what happens.

"Hey, it's alright." I tell him, rubbing my hand on his shoulder.

"I know I just can't stand when people treat you like you're nothing." He tells me angrily.

"It is fine Sean. Someone like him is hardly going to be a bee in my bonnet." I joke and drag him onto the plane.

* * *

><p>"Oh my God Finn, look at this! We can watch the match while flying. Yes, now we don't have to miss it and watch it on the replay." Evan shouts to Finn, who was only in the seat next to him, and it makes everyone near us look over at him in annoyance.<p>

"Sorry, it is his first outing and he is a bit excited." I joke and then bend down and pretend to zip up his lips. "Try to be a little quieter on this plane. I don't want to hear you shouting about a match and neither does anyone else on this plane." I hiss at him.

"Someone's grumpy." He whispers to Finn and I whack his arm.

"I am not grumpy, thank you very much! I am just annoyed that you don't listen to what you are told to do and I want some peace and quiet." I take calming breaths before Sean offers to swap seats and I end up just doing that instead.

"Evan, I bet I can beat you at this game." Finn says pointing at his mini-telly. I don't even understand how Regina can handle these boys.

"You're on." Evan exclaims loudly and everyone looks over for a second time. Oh my days, GIVE ME STRENTH. I am going to need it!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So another chapter over and edited in less than a week! Proud moment guys :P I probably won't be doing the next chapter for a little while and how it goes I might split it in half so it isn't too long. **

**Can I please get some reviews going because I love hearing about what you guys are saying. Hope you enjoyed reading it and I have nothing much to say really.**

**-Dreamworldstorymaker :D**


	6. Headlights on Dark Roads- Part 1

**Why does it always happen to me?**

Disclaimer: All of the rights go to Kate Brian and I in no way own anything apart from the plot and some of the characters.

**Chapter Six: Headlights on Dark Roads**

**Myla's POV**

Evan and Finn are annoying the whole way to the hotel. They are beyond excited about coming to my home town during their school time. They tell me earlier that they felt more 'gangster' than Doug because of the fact that they are going to spend a couple of days in a dangerous place. Bless them; they really didn't understand how un-cool they are sounding about going to a place that they have the possibility of getting killed. Sean realised pretty quickly about how bad the situation was going to be but he is still hell bent on protecting me. I am just happy that some of the messages and warnings that I have been sending them have managed to get through to at least one of them.

When we get to the hotel I order a room for my own with a double bed and the boys decide to get a room to share together. They want to save more money because they feel bad spending their parent's money to get here and I have to stop myself from commenting on the fact that they didn't have to spend any if they didn't come with me. Their room is right next to mine but as soon as I step into my room I am happy. It is clean, spacious and has its own lock; a lock that will stop the boys from coming into my room whenever they like. Privacy was what the lock meant and I am going to use it to my full advantage while being here.

I open my room door and put my duffle bag in front of it so it wouldn't close. I then go over to the boys room and knock on their door. When being on the place, I decide to take them to the party that Drake is hosting. At the time I thought it was a brilliant way to introduce myself back to LA by showing that I really don't care and already have my own got boys to hang around with. Plus, I also want to see the look on Suzie's and Drake's faces when I walk in with three gorgeous boys on my arm!

"Ah Myla, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Finn jokes and I grin at him.

"We are going to a party, so dress up nice but casual; you have 45 minutes to get yourself all dolled up." I inform him before running back to my room and closing the door before he can ask any questions.

I quickly take a shower, washing my hair and then drying it into soft ringlets. I then pull out my black push up bra and matching panties before putting over a sexy blood-red dress which had the stomach area missing. My make up is simple but still shows off my favourite features and I wear my black and red high heels which now don't feel uncomfortable to walk in after having to deal with them for so long. I look in the mirror are if I don't say so myself I look hot! I want to look good for my return and I want to look good for Sean, but the main reason that I was wearing this beast of an outfit was because I was telling Drake that he would forever regret cheating on me and Suzie to eat her heart out! I am the prettiest bitch in LA, whether I lived there or not! Heaven is of course a close second. I look across at the clock in the room and see that it has just gone 8o'clock; time to get the boys. I knock on their door and all of the boys pile out of the room and wait in a line in front of it.

"McGowan boys, you sure do know how to clean up good." I whistle at them while they all pretend to do girly poses.

"Why thank you, my lady. You look awfully fine yourself." Evan jokes and I give my own little twirl and a grin appears on my lips. "So where are we going, secret one!" He asks and I finally allow myself to tell them.

"A party," I tell them again, leaving them to have a bit of suspense. We all get into the lift.

"We know that, but who's party?" Finn asks getting impatient.

"Drake's," I announce and wait for them all to remember who that is.

"Are you talking about the one that is your ex-cheating-boyfriend Drake?" Sean asks with a hint of annoyance.

"That's the one, and you guessed it in one! No prize I'm afraid." I joke trying to get the mood a bit more fun again.

"Why, in God's name, are we going there?" Sean cries out and Finn shoots him a look as if to say 'we aren't going to get answers with you using that kind of tone'. Well at least one of them is learning.

"Pretty simple really, I want to catch up with people and we can have some fun while we are here." I tell them simply before exiting the lift and walking out of the hotel. We all walk down three streets until we get to Drake's house.

"This is it." I tell them before walking up the tiny drive and into my ex-love's house. Oh sweet memories; not! The party has been going on for roughly about 30 minutes so no one was drunk but people were in the relaxed stage of drinking. The four of us walking in, me going first, followed by Sean, then Finn and Evan leading the rear. Everyone's eyes instantly go towards us and I can't help but smirk inside at the fact that I have still got a hold on some of the people in LA. I guess though it must be quite a surprise for people to see a girl who was meant to have moved in her ex's house with three hot new friends. Hell, I would be pissed if Drake had done that to me! Heaven runs up to me and seconds later I feel her latch onto me just as fiercely as I hug her.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" My best friend asks into my shoulder and we finally break apart. I look down to see that she is wearing some black short shorts with a purple sparkly tube top. Her coal black hair was straight as a nail and her dark olive skin tone really made her emerald green eyes pierce you. She looked stunning and it was no wonder why Will was finally going out with her.

"I could ask you the same question after I specifically told you to be staying with Will the whole time. Honestly though I realised you were going to come to the party, I would too if your ex was holding a party, and so I thought I might come and join you. Besides there is always drama at a party and I would most defiantly like to be involved with that." I smirk at her and we both laugh. I cast my eyes behind her and see my good friend, and Heaven's boyfriend, Will. He notices that I am looking at me and comes over with his arms outstretched.

"Hello stranger, couldn't stand being away for too long could you?" He jokes and I nod my head because my mouth is pressed up against his shoulder and my words would've come out muffled. "Look thank you for giving me a little nudge about Heaven. I know she isn't going to be the easiest girlfriend in the world but she is by far worth it." He thanks and finally pulls away from me.

"It's okay, she has liked you for so long that you finally had your opportunity and I wasn't going to let it go to waste. You are one of the people I would trust with her life and so what better way than for you two to finally be together again." I shout into his ear before looking over at the McGowan brothers. They are looking at the three of us with curiosity, clearly wanting to know some more about my life before they were included in it.

"Okay, Heaven and Will meet my new little family Sean, Evan and Finny." I introduce them and Heaven hugs them all, while William 'guy pats' them. With the introductions over Heaven and I run over to the area where people are dancing and we start dancing as well. Neither Heaven nor I can dance so it just looks like a spilled mess of limbs flying all over the place; fortunately what we lose from quality we make up from with just having a fun time because the whole time we laugh and joke around. I know it has only been 4 days but it was too long to be away from the girl who is practically my sister.

"Are you going to finally tell me properly why you are here?" Heaven asks while the music is being changed over. I shake my head as a 'no' and explain.

"I will tell you later, I want us to have a fun night and it will somehow ruin it. I am kidnapping you for the night so we will have plenty of time to talk over that." We both laugh and then carry on dancing as soon as the music starts playing again. We are halfway through the song when it suddenly stops and the longue lights get turned on.

"Wow, look who finally came crawling back to LA." So my not-so-peaceful party was stopping now. I face the direction that her voice came from and place my best bitching smile on my face.

"Oh shit, I forgot to tell you that I was coming back! I am so sorry I couldn't call to tell you but I guess I just had so much more important things to do that it slipped my mind." I shrug my shoulders in a 'what are you going to do' gesture and search around the room to find the whereabouts of the boys. They are in the corner of the room with Will who, along wither every other human being in the room, are watching what is about to happen with Suzie and I.

"Like I would even want to see your ugly face let alone want a phone call from you." She laughs loudly and all of her plastic followers laugh with her. Her sister is standing by the right of Suzie and I realise that isn't just about Suzie but her family in general.

"Oh sorry I totally forgot you much prefer to have phone calls from other people's men!" I tell her before taking a step forward. Heaven puts her hand on my shoulder and makes me take a step back.

"Babe, it isn't my fault that you couldn't satisfy his big boy needs." She smirks at me and I grind my teeth. Arg, I didn't want to have sex with him and so now I am going to be the one that is in the wrong. Why even is that?

"Wow, what an insult. I am clearly the winner because I made a guy have sex with me because his girlfriend had morals and respect for herself." I imitate her and she is silent for a minute so I rush into my next part. "I don't even know why I am talking to you because I don't want him at all. You can have him for all I care because the two whores always do make a great couple." I remark and turn around to walk away from the situation. I haven't even walked two steps before someone grabs my hair making me stop immediately. I honestly hate it when they go for the hair, they all realise how long it takes you to make your heir perfect so they decide to go for it straight away. It is such a girly move to make and it angers me even more that it is probably Suzie who did it. A skanky move from a skanky girl! I get myself into the right position before twisting out of her grasp and quickly moving behind her so I can kick the back of her legs a little harder than necessary. Suzie falls down in a heap with a cry of pain and before she can even get herself sorted out I saddle her hips so I can punch her easy while still having control of her.

It was one of my favourite things about being here; the fights are 1 on 1. It means that people are either quiet or are good fighters. Of course you still get the idiots that think they are amazing and no one will touch them but they are soon quiet. With only having Heaven as a girl friend it meant that I didn't have anyone else to fight with me and so with that it wasn't the two of us on 5, but merely just 1 on 1; much better odds for us. No one helps in the fight unless they are dragging the winner away from the other person. As much as I was annoyed through my years of high school people knew to never get into a physical altercation with me because my daddy made sure to teach me everything properly and have gradually learnt more and more as the years have gone on. With no one other than Will who could get me off Suzie it made me that much more confident with the fight. Will knew the border at which I was teaching her a lesson and becoming animalistic, he made sure I was on the border before stepping in. With that tiny piece of knowledge I land a punch on the right side of her nose and I could feel the force crack her nose before the blood came pouring out of it. The atmosphere around the room suddenly became a bit more deadly as they knew I was fighting for blood. Suzie wasn't fighting back and after a couple more hits around her body I finally gave up on her and stood up, making sure to not get blood on me at all. I make sure to get right into her face before whispering in her ear, making sure no one else can hear me.

"You might have Drake but I have the class so I am winning. This is my warning to not touch my stuff again or I will cause serious damage. Just remember who my mum's boyfriend is." I use Rick as another incentive because as much as I have nothing to do with him everyone knows who he is and our family life is kept away from everyone. I get up again and crack my knuckles looking for the person that I was wanting. I find them and stalk over to them before standing right in front of them and giving them a full on hate glare.

"People like you despise me! You cheat on me because I wasn't going to give you my virginity! You are so stupid if you think that I was ever going to give up that for a little nobody like you. Unlike you I am actually going to make something for myself so don't try getting in contact with me when you have 8 different kids all from different mothers and don't know how to cope because I won't be there for you. I really hope Suzie is what you are looking for because you are both as sickly as each other." I let out one single breath before curling my hand back into a fist and throwing it one last time into his nose and the safe satisfying crunch comes from his, just like Suzie's. "Yay, now you will have matching broken noses!" I squeal sarcastically before walking back out of the door. I have had enough of the party now. As I was walking out I noticed some were still staring at me while others were helping Suzie and Drake out. I stop and turn around to walk back to the longue and everyone looks at me.

"Sorry one last thing and then I'm done." I announce before looking over at April. "Now April, I would love to have a round with you but my knuckles are hurting and frankly your family are the worst fighters around. I want you to know that I know you kicked me out of my second school and I'm glad that you did." I tell her and then address the whole room. "In fact I am happy about everything that you all did because it has made my life so much better just in these four days. I can pretty much say that after this trip I will probably never come back, or at least not for a long time because I don't care what happens here anymore." I finish and although no one cares I know that everyone has listened to what I have said. "Goodbye everyone," I say before waving at a couple of people who I used to talk to and grab Heaven's hand. We both go outside and as we are leaving people are still only just arriving. Most just give me smiles and waves as they weren't expecting me here and the rest just ignore me. I don't care anymore what happens. I just want to get the money situation sorted and then I am done with this place.

"As proud as I am for you doing that I am guessing that the anger you showed in there wasn't actually directed at them but really just finding a way to get your frustration out with an actually valid reason." Heaven predicts and she is right on sync with me. I don't care what happens with them anymore I just want to be able to move on my life and I really just needed to punch someone who wasn't going to effectively take my life away from me. We both stop and wait for the boys to come out of the crazy house.

"Yeah, I am pretty much over it all," I tell her with a smile and she grins back. Will comes out first and runs up to me before lifting me up and giving me a 'swinging hug'.

"Girl, have I missed you or what!" He squeezes me and I laugh.

"Thanks but I think you have enough femininity around you without me tagging alone." I tell him with a wink and love over to Heaven. They both blush and I love that I can finally tease them about being together. The boys trot out half a minute later and they all still have shocked looks on their faces. Their faces are pretty funny and I smirk at them.

"Can't handle LA, I see." Heaven comments thinking the same as I am.

"Oh no, we can handle La. I just don't think we realised how tough Myla is." Sean says in a playful tone but I know that he is being serious.

"Well at least when I hit the backs of your legs I went easy." I joke to try and uplift the mood. They all share the look; the look that I have gotten my whole life when people finally see what I can do. It is a fun look to receive but sometimes it isn't always the best thing in the world.

"Yeah, I guess that is a good thing." Evan mumbles. I frown at the way he says it. He actually doesn't sound pleased at all and there is no joking in his voice. I thought one of them would have been a tiny bit happy that I managed to beat up Suzie pretty easy. I guess they were more concerned at the moment.

"Whatever." I mutter before looking at Heaven. "Come on Hev, let's go back to mine; we can talk there. Will, I shall see you tomorrow." I give Will a quick goodbye hug and wait for Heaven to finish the cuddling, kissing and the general love-y dove-y comments that they passed between each other. When they finally finish Heaven and I walk the streets pretty quickly, not even bothering to talk to the boys as their actions to the fight have unintentionally upset me. I know they don't realise that I am upset but I don't understand why they had to act like they did. All I did was taught Suzie a lesson and now they are thinking that I am some kind of monster? Stupid! My phone starts ringing for what feels like the 100th time today and I look down to see who is calling. I frown as the name comes up, Rick!

"_What do you want?"_

"_Myla, Myla, Myla; is that anyway to talk to your step father?" _I honestly don't understand him. He is deluded half the time and I swear he only says things because he knows it gets under my skin. Why on earth would I see as a parental figure when he has been as good as a shark walking in Wal-Mart!

"_Unfortunately for you I will speak however I see fit. So I suggest that you tell me why you called before I hang up."_

"_I shall do what you want just for now. Well a little birdie told me that you are back in our lovely neighbourhood."_

"_Your little birdie would be a very accurate stalking birdie; maybe you should give it an extra worm as a treat." _

"_Now we both know that isn't going to happen. We shall meet tomorrow, bring whoever you want, I shall pay for dinner. Well I guess I don't be paying really for much longer seeing as I will soon have hands on your fathers money but for now we shall just use mine." _

"_Where are we meeting?" _I ask stiffly, he really is making it hard to have a civil conversation with him,

"_I was thinking 'Grill n' eat'. I always remember it was your father favourite place. Disgusting place to eat but then why else would your father enjoy spending the time eating there? Anyways, I thought it would be a cycle if we go to the favourite place of the dead man's money" _I hear his cackle down the phone and he destroys all the patience that I have for him.

"_I will be there at 7. Oh and Rick? Talk about my father like that and what you heard about the party will happen to you. I don't care who your connections are or what kind of relation you are to me, you say one more word and I will be cooking your head." _I warn him coldly before hanging up the phone, slowly breathing to stop myself from smashing my phone into a million pieces. Heaven looks over at me with question in her eyes. She has had to endure a lot more of me complaining about Rick than anyone else and I just shake my head to tell her that I will explain it all later. She wouldn't understand what happened unless she heard the start and I want to tell her back at the hotel.

"Who was that on the phone?" Sean asks and I finally look back at the boys since getting away from the party.

"The president, he wanted to know what I had for dinner." I answer in a serious tone and try not to crack up laughing. Heaven rolls her eyes at my immaturity and I crack a smile for her.

"No, seriously; what happened?" Sean walks beside me as if he expects that to make me confess it all to him; which of course doesn't happen.

"Sean, please just drop it. It doesn't concern you." I shrug like it was no big deal and make my footsteps that tiny bit faster. I don't really want to deal with him or his brothers' questions because at the moment I really just wanted to talk to Heaven and see what she makes out of all of it.

"Mylena Erica Simmons! Talk to me right now." Sean shouts and I stop dead in my tracks and turn around wide eyed.

"How do you know my name?" I ask confused because not even people here really knew my name and I certainly don't tell people my real name!

"I have my resources." He smirks before getting serious again "Now can you please tell me what is happening with the whole situation and the phone call." He folds up his arms and waits for my response. Evan and Finn are standing on either side of him both mimicking his pose and pouts on their faces. You know when people try to look tough and then end up looking like they are doing a bad impression? Well that is what the boys looked like! Heaven and I both look at each other before one of us bursts into hysterics, causing the other one to do the same.

"What are you laughing at?" He asks confused and he looks a little insecure.

"You all look like some pricy boy version of Charlie's angels!" Heaven explains between her laughter. I see this as the perfect opportunity to step away from the firing line of their questions and so I take off down the road with Heaven. Both of us have already taken our shoes off and are able to run as fast as we can, cackling like witches over nothing. Heaven thinks exactly the same way as I do. Neither of us really question what the other is doing in a bad way and always help each other when something is going wrong. We get into the hotel and are about 10 metres in front of the boys. We both run into the hotel and press our floor number before frantically pressing the close door button and laughing hysterically when the boys only just miss it. It wasn't even funny but just Heaven and I find the littlest things funny when we are together. I laugh even more at the faces and grumbles the boys must be making at the fact that they have to climb three flights of stairs. Once we get to our floor we open the room door and then proceed to jump on the bed, which has been our tradition since becoming friends. We don't bother saying goodnight to the boys and just start our gossip session right there. I don't feel comfortable talking about Rick straight away and so we start off with easy topics like Will, the McGowan's, school, TV shows, family etc. Heaven is amazing to talk to when I have a problem because she understands what I am going through. She obviously hasn't been through it personally but when you know all of the facts of the past it is easier to go and talk to that person again because you don't have to spend more time explaining.

"Okay so can you finally tell me what is happening? The suspense has been killing me!" Heaven sighs out and I giggle at her dramatising ways. She pulls one of the pillows on her lap and gets comfortable while staring holes into me. I knew I had put it off for as long as possible and she wasn't going to allow me to take even longer to finally answer her question. The time on the bed side table clock read 3.12am and I was going to be feeling that it was that time after the conversation.

"Fine, fine, I guess I have been putting it off for a little too long." I sigh out and she makes a noise in agreement. "So this morning I was lazing around when I got a call from my mum's phone. Obviously I pick it up because I wanted to see how she was doing and it turns out to be the amazing Rick. Apparently my dad has left me money. I'm not talking a large amount of money; I am talking gigantic amounts of money!"

"How much have you got?" She asks, not in an 'I want that money' kind of way but curious as to the amount I have.

"$250, 000," I answer and she lets out a whistle at the amount.

"Jeez girl, that is a ton of cash!" She exclaims and I not in agreement.

"Yeah I know! Rick wants the money though." I tell her kind of sadly.

"What? Why would you, of all people, want to give that man the money that your father is giving to you?" She asks like it is the stupidest thing in the world. Of course it is the stupidest thing in the world but when it comes to Rick he thinks that he will be able to get the money. Somehow he won't get it and I won't rest until I know that this is true.

"Well he threatened to do something if I didn't give it to him." I inform her quietly, knowing what will be her next question.

"What has he threatened you with?" She asks, just like predicted.

"Hev, do I have to say?" I whine and she nods her head.

"Afraid you do, how else am I meant to help?" She asks not wanting an answer.

"He threatened to kill you and mum." I answer quickly, not even looking at her face because I'm scared I will see something that I won't like. Heaven lets out a gasp and I flinch. I feel ashamed that she has me to call as her best friend. A best friend is meant to be someone who it there for you when you need them there. They are meant to be honest and keep you informed of everything. They are meant to be there when someone is going against you and are one of the most important people when you are in school. I'm there for her that is for sure, and if someone bullies her then I would jump them the second I see them. Heaven knows everything about my life, and vice versa. If there was an answer that Heaven wanted to know, and I knew the answer, then I would be there to tell it to her straight away. I was a good best friend in that kind of sense. What I wasn't a good friend was protecting her from my life. Instead of dealing with it myself I was seeking help and I don't want her involved anymore than she already is. I am meant to be helping her; not putting her into more danger!

"My, it is okay, I know it isn't your fault. Rick is a psycho and you can't help that I was chosen to be the one he threatened you with. You didn't ask for him to pick you and now we will both work even harder to make sure that doesn't happen." She soothes me.

"How did you know how I was feeling?" I ask, and I'm not really sure why I bothered ask considering she has been my best friend for such a long time.

"I know everything about you anyways, but I could see the look on your face and that was telling me your thought patterns pretty easily.

"Hev I don't know what I want to do about the situation. I don't want to give him the money because then he will hurt both of you and I couldn't cope with that. But then I also don't think I can hand the money over to him either. It was my dad's money and my dad must have put in a lot of effort to get that kind of cash. Rick doesn't deserve any of it; especially since he was the one that killed my dad. Who asks for the guy's money that they have killed? It is just crazy." I grumble out in a little panic and lay my head on her shoulder.

"I don't know what kind of person asks for that kind of money but it doesn't matter. We will figure out a way to stop him and this will just be a tiny bump in a road to your future." She sounds so definite that I didn't even bother trying to deny what she is saying. After a couple more minutes of silence we both go under that covers and after such a busy day I am asleep in minutes. It is a dream of nothingness and for once that brought me peace. A final escape of the craziness that I lead.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have had this finished for a week now but I was trying to finish it all but I couldn't do it because of how busy I am. I hope that you like the chapter and I am hoping that I can finish chapter 6 soon so I can then carry on with the story :D **

**Please review my work because I do like knowing what you guys think and it inspires me to write more.**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed,**

**Dreamworldstorymaker :D**


End file.
